


Animals

by winternightlullaby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Flirty Eren, M/M, Masturbation, Model Eren, Obsessive Levi, Photographer Levi, Pining Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternightlullaby/pseuds/winternightlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he fell in love when those green eyes met his. Eren Jaeger. His name was honey on his tongue and music to his ears. His touch, as small as he received them, spread like wildfire across his skin. His body filled with want whenever he heard, saw or smelled him. Out of everything in his life, Levi knew he wanted one thing that gave him warmth at the mere thought of him. Levi Ackerman wanted Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Obsession

He knew he fell in love when those green eyes met his. Eren Jaeger. His name was honey on his tongue and music to his ears. The sight of the brunet's olive skin and unruly hair made his heart swell with need, among something else more appropriate for a dark bedroom. The brat's sensual sway of hips with each step he took teased him to no end and his smile was almost sinful. His voice filled with gentleness and strength made his knees weak. His touch, as small as he received them, spread like wildfire across his skin. His body filled with want whenever he heard, saw or smelled him. Out of everything in his life, Levi knew he wanted one thing that gave him warmth at the mere thought of him. Levi Ackerman wanted Eren Jaeger.

Was it love? It could only be. Was it an obsession? Most likely. Did Levi give a shit? Not even if you paid him.

His life was somewhat monotonous before the hurricane known as Eren Jaeger stormed into Kenny's butcher shop where he worked. Though not the pleasantest of all jobs, it showcased his skill for cutting up flesh. Besides, it helped pay the bills that being a photographer couldn't cover. It was harder to be one if his interest was low. As a photographer, he found it to be difficult at times to find a muse.

He had seen it all. From grass fields and tall city structures to mountains and monuments. Over time, he grew bored of the same thing to the point where he spent more time butchering than he did taking pictures. There was nothing exciting about the scenery he once found freedom in. Now he felt imprisoned by his own boredom. His simple works were all framed and nailed to the walls in the shop. Every picture he had taken in the last few years was sold for a decent price. Nothing was worth keeping at his apartment. They only served to prove his lonely heart and disinterest.

But his new muse was Eren Jaeger. He had sprung in one sunny afternoon on Levi's break with Mikasa, a regular customer who had a tendency to complain about Levi's cuts. He just jacked them up on purpose to piss her off, but other than that, they were cool. But the angel before him shone in the sunlight, emanating purity with his smile. Levi felt that it was directed at him. In that second, their eyes met. And something in Levi's heart fluttered. Emotions he forgotten he had spiked through the roof and he gave the smallest smile back to him. Eren's increased ten-fold because of it. His heart was going to burst out of his chest.

Kenny had grinned and asked Mikasa who Eren was, teasingly asking if it was her boyfriend.  _'Shut the fuck up, Kenny. He's mine,'_ Levi had growled thoughtfully. But luckily, Eren answered for himself and said that the two were friends, supported by Mikasa's nod. Then he did something that made Levi's heart ignite.

"I play for the other team," he had said, subtly winking at Levi. Levi. Him. He was too tongue-tied to answer or even introduce himself. But Mikasa filled in, telling Eren his name. Eren's gentle smile re-directed to him and Levi was quick to say hi. When Eren held out his hand, he took the opportunity to grasp it, not minding the mildly rough feel of his fingers. He vaguely wondered if his lips felt the same.

"I'm Eren Jaeger, part-time model on the weekends and full-time swim coach for the kids at Rose's Daycare." A model? Perfect job for a face and body like his. Mikasa giggled a bit.

"His hands are pretty rough for a model, aren't they?" No, they were perfect. Eren waved her away.

"That's why I'm not a hand model. Besides, we have photoshop." Someone like him didn't have flaws worth hiding. Kenny's brows rose.

"If you're a model, then maybe you could do a shoot with Levi. He's a photographer. See the pictures on the walls? All by him." Eren looked impressed as he turned around the room to the different photos, grinning at Levi.

"You're a photographer? Sorry if I sound rude, but what are you doing here? These pictures look awesome!" It made everyone, even Levi, laugh. It was surprising since anyone else who asked him that got a 'fuck off, none of your business.'

"It pays if I don't take pictures. I don't do it as often as before." Eren seemed to understand. He took a small step closer, inspecting his eyes. He could probably see how burnt out he was when he mentioned his step away from photography.

"Did you..." his voice dipped lower for only Levi to hear, "lose interest?"

How did he read him so easily? But he didn't have the heart to deny it. It was the truth after all.

"Yes," he admitted. Eren's sunny smile was back.

"Then maybe I'll need to keep it up if you let me model for you." Was that flirting in his tone? And another wink? Oh, hell yeah.  _'That's not the only thing you're keeping up for me.'_

And when Eren turned to leave with Mikasa, Levi got a good look at his shapely, well-toned ass.

That night, he grunted Eren's name multiple times throughout the night, imagining his hands as Eren's as they ran up and down his erection.

* * *

And that's what bud the obsession. His looks had him hooked in a matter of seconds. But behind that face was a fiery personality. Eren radiated confidence, which came off at times as arrogant, but it added to his sex appeal. Levi had walked by Rose's Daycare where he worked, helping children swim as he spoke firmly and kind to them, but was quick to snap at any out-of-line comments from the snarky brats.

His smile to the kids was sweet and innocent as they all clung to him and asked him how to do swims or to sing the song from Small Siren. His voice was reminiscent to an angel's.

When he ran into Eren some days, the brunet was quick to ask him to go out for coffee and Levi agreed instantly. Eren was easy to talk to and basically told Levi his life story, wanting to know more about Levi in return. He was from Shiganshina, seeking work away from home and loving working with kids. He begged Levi to show him his photography work one day and Levi loved how bright his eyes got when Levi told him about the places he went to for photography. He looked more excited than Levi and when he left to go to work, he gave him a wink that left the raven hungry for more.

But something in him screamed that he was being creepy. He only knew him for a few days and he was being disturbingly obsessive.

To put his mind to ease, he went to his best friend Erwin's club for drinks and a sympathetic ear that wasn't his other best friend's. Hanji would encourage him to pursue Eren, but even she would be disgusted if he told her how he really felt. Luckily, Erwin didn't nag too much.

At the club, he ordered a White Russian and Erwin got a Sazerac, a drink Levi hadn't seen him get in ages unless he was troubled. Looks like he wasn't the only one talking tonight.

In Erwin's office, they sat away from each other on two couches, Erwin already taking sips of his Sazerac. Levi only had a lick of his drink, the kahlua strong on his tongue. Erwin took a breath, looking stressed. He held up a finger for Levi to wait, then grabbed his cellphone and called.

"Mike. Is there…? Ah." Levi saw disappointment in his eyes. "Okay. Thank you."

He put his phone down and Levi noticed how depressed he looked. He put his drink down, deciding not to add to it. He wanted to talk about a hot younger guy and that look from Erwin only meant he was hung up about someone.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked stiffly. Erwin took a sip of his drink, shaking his head with a small smile.

"I don't know how to put it into words. When my head's together, I'll let you know." He hadn't seen Erwin like this in forever. Erwin tipped his head back to catch the rest of the drink caught in the ice. He promptly ordered another by phone. He cleared his throat.

"So, what's happening in your misery?" he asked, smiling knowingly at his scowl. "We've known each other since boyhood. I know you well enough."

Levi took a small sip, contemplating how to tell Erwin.

"I sort of met someone." At this, Erwin's eyebrows rose.

" _You_ met someone? And convinced them to date your, what did Hanji call it? Ah, your 'undateable, sour puss ass?'" Levi swore he was gonna punch her the next time they meet. Erwin chuckled, taking his drink when a server entered the office. As quick as she came, she left. Thank God.

"We're not dating...I'm just..."

"Interested?" Erwin cut in smoothly. "That's normal. Have you attempted to ask him out? How much do you like this person?"

The words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Just thinking of Eren lit a fire in his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to go home and pretend he had Eren in his arms.

"I'm obsessed with him." It flew over Erwin's head. To the blonde, he assumed that the alcohol was talking even though Levi hadn't had a lot. But there was more going on in his head and he wasn't preoccupied with helping his friend.

After a regular catch up, Levi bid Erwin goodbye and already had a feeling of what was to come when he reached his apartment.

* * *

He took a shower, trying to relieve the weight off his shoulders. He wanted Eren so badly that he dreamed of days where the two would be together like some sappy couple. That smile, his sweet demeanor, that flirty side that turned him on. His heart ached for it all. Sitting in his bed, Levi leaned back and let his hands touch his cock. He ran his fingers along the shaft, gripping and thumbing his slit. Precum slicked his fingers as he jacked himself off, his mind wrapped around Eren. Moans escaped his mouth, his hand working faster as he imagined his soft hands touching him, saying his name in that sweet voice-

There was a knock on his door, pulling him out of his reverie. His eyes snapped open. His fantasy dissipated to nothing while he hurried to put his pants on. To say he was pissed was an understatement. He was livid. Who the fuck would be knocking at one in the morning? And the bastard stopped him from thinking about Eren.

He yanked the door open, blood freezing in his veins. He knew those eyes anywhere.

"Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Animals song AU! I'm really trying not to make it as disturbing as the Maroon 5 video. Next chapter preview:
> 
> "Could you be a really awesome neighbor and let me sleep over tonight?"  
> \---  
> "His name is Armin. He never told me his last name."  
> \---  
> "Hey, Levi! I wanna introduce you to my friend. This is Armin."  
> \---  
> "Wanna go out with me? I'd really like to get to know my neighbor."


	2. A Change in Atmosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this quarter of school. I hated it. SO much stress for shit grades that are making me question everything I did this quarter. Whatever, it's over. I want fucking A's this quarter so expect radio silence soon.
> 
> I got 114 kudos?! Thanks so much, everybody! And for the ‘Small Siren’ bit in chapter one, check out Eren’s VA Kaji Yuki sing ‘Part of That World’ from Little Mermaid. His voice is amazing!

Levi was more than surprised to find Eren at his door wrapped in a blanket and a pillow under his arm. He was out of breath and looked desperate as he chewed his thumbnail adorably, eyes widening when he saw Levi. Levi went red, hurrying to tuck his cum-soaked hand in his pocket. Eren really didn't need to know that Levi was masturbating to him just minutes ago.

Eren smiled brightly. "Oh, I didn't know you lived here too, Levi!"

Levi coughed into his other hand, masking his blush to hide how much he liked the way Eren said his name.

"Well, now you know," he said gruffly. He cleared his throat. "Need something?"

Eren nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! A place to stay! Because!" he added quickly when Levi's eyes widened. "I live in the apartment on your left. On my left, there's a couple who are really nice, but they have sex every night and I can't sleep because they're so loud it goes through the wall. I've been staying with Mikasa and moved in a little while ago. I haven't slept in days! I deal with kids every day and I have no energy to handle them. Sooo..."

He winked, then fluttered his lashes. "Could you be a really awesome neighbor and let me sleep over tonight?"

Levi couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man of his fucking wet dreams was here in person. To spend the night. God was answering his prayers. But he wasn't one to take this little game easily. There's got to be an underlying consequence.

"What do I get out of it?" he asked. Eren pouted for a second, looking away to think, then smiled gorgeously.

"My pretty smile? Joking! I'll buy or make you dinner every time I have to sleep over. I promise!" That sounded like a date every day. And Eren making dinner in his apartment was as domestic as it could get. Shit, was he really this lucky? He kept his voice leveled and his doubt took over.

"Can you really afford to buy me dinner all the time? It sounds like this is gonna be a regular occurrence if you say the neighbors do this every night." Eren seemed to know what to say.

"I make good money at my job. I also get a decent pay out of the modeling gigs I can scrap. And if you want, I can model for you and if you get good buyers, we can work out a deal that benefits the both of us." He looked a little desperate now. "Please say yes! I need to sleep and the chick practically screams in my ear every night!"

Levi chuckled, finally convinced and secretly squealing inside. He let Eren in, his heart skipping when he locked the door. This all felt so dirty. Eren was practically bouncing in place.

"I'll sleep on the couch then! Thanks!" Levi quickly stopped him grabbing his arm with his clean hand.

"Wait! You just said you haven't slept in a while. You should sleep in my bed." God, it sounded scandalous. Eren frowned.

"No way. This is your place and I came at a pretty late time." He looked around the living room, sending a surge of pride through the ravenette when Eren looked impressed.

"This is just the living room?! It's bigger than mine!" Before he could stop himself, he bounded through the room to the kitchen and dining area, eyes filled with wonder.

"How can you afford all this?" Levi smirked a little.

"Lots of people can say the same for you. This is one of the most expensive apartment places in Sina." Eren sighed.

"I know...and I can't even sleep in mine thanks to the sex bunnies next door," he mumbled, then perked up. "My dad's a famous doctor and didn't want me living in a place that was sketchy. He picked this place and said he'll pay whatever difference I can't make for rent. I'm a little lucky that way. And you?"

Levi looked away, feeling uncomfortable on the opposite spectrum. "My parents died years ago. I inherited their money."

Eren's smile disappeared in an instant. "Oh. I…I'm sorry." Levi shook his head. He hadn't meant to make Eren uncomfortable either.

"It's not your fault." They stood awkwardly for a few more moments, then Eren cleared his throat and started to walk to the door.

"I'll go back to my place. Good night!" he said hurriedly. Wait, he was leaving? No…

Levi grabbed his arm, panic rushing his blood. "Wait, didn't you just say you couldn't sleep with your neighbors yelling in their place?"

Eren grimaced. "Yeah, but I made you uncomfortable."

Levi smiled a little. "I won't be mad at you for that. It's the truth."

Eren pouted and clutched the pillow to his chest, nodding solemnly. "Alright." His beautiful smile was back and genuine.

"Thanks, Levi."

Eren bounced on Levi's bed, hurrying to make room for him. The brunet insisted on sharing so Levi could sleep on his bed and so Levi could accommodate him. Levi's bed was quite large so the chances of them bumping into each other were slim. He took the time to wash his hands properly while Eren set up for bed. After wishing him good night, Eren drifted into a deep sleep. Levi didn't.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Eren was sleeping in his bed. God, he could take a picture and jerk off to this every fucking night if he wanted to. He couldn't sleep, not wanting to close his eyes and have his time with Eren fly by. He could live off how lovely he sounded every time he let out a little moan in his sleep. He dared to reach a hand out and gently caressed his arm. His skin was so soft. What he wouldn't give to be wrapped in that softness one night, that magnificent warmth saving him from the coldness he suffered alone. His hair glowed angelically in the night light. His body writhed almost sinfully when he turned himself over. Levi moved back, careful not to get hit or else Eren would wake up. He was closer now, so close he could smell him. It was addicting, the naturally sweet scent ingrained into his memory. He had always been addicted to it, ever since Eren walked into the butcher shop. Now he was close enough for Levi to truly enjoy it, wanting to bury his head in Eren's neck and breathe it in.

But there was a tiny, small inkling of guilt overshadowed by his lust and craving for the delicious brunet. It screamed as much as it can at how wrong this was, watching his neighbor like a lovesick stalker. It was right, but he ignored it and let his heart and eyes take in the beauty before him. This angel haunted him for days, innocently teasing him, invading his dreams and life as he could only whisper his name at night fantasizing about him naked on his bed. He imagined that pretty mouth taking his cock whole. He imagined his name being screamed in that lovely voice. His heart ached and longed for it, smitten by the angel. His hands hovered close to his ass, desperate for a feel. The supple bottom had spread apart in his dreams, the sweet hole begging for him to ravage it. That lovely voice moaned for more when he made love to him, the same voice he heard sing to innocent children now pleading and begging. Every dream was so vivid that he yearned for the night they would come true. No matter how wrong it was.

He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the raunchy thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to scare Eren off. Not when he's come so close. But he couldn't stop himself from getting his phone and turning on the camera, thumb hovering over the button. The voices in his head shouted at him, berating him for being a creep and forcing him to shut the phone. He turned over to sleep, content on having Eren sleep with him.

* * *

Something hot and wet rubbed sensually on the front of his underwear, moistening it. Levi was abruptly awoken as he looked down, panic overshadowing the sleep. There Eren was, between his legs and pulling Levi's underwear down.

"E-Eren?!" he stuttered, too shocked to move. Eren looked up at him, smirking as he grabbed Levi's cock and began to stroke.

"I'm gonna make you feel good." Without another word, he slowly licked Levi's tip, both moaning. The raven threw his head back and sighed in content. This felt so good, so much better than he had previously dreamed. His hand snaked into the brunet's hair, encouraging him and enjoying how soft his hair was.

Eren seemed to enjoy him too, bobbing his head and taking more of Levi's cock in down to the base. His tongue swirled around as he bobbed up and down, his mouth tightening with each swallow. Levi groaned when Eren slid him down his throat, deep throating him like a pro before releasing him. Levi tried to sit up to see what Eren was planning, but was stopped when his soft lips met his balls. Eren sucked enthusiastically and licked like a puppy, taking one inside his searing mouth and sucked it like a candy. Levi clenched his fists in Eren's hair, moaning and begging Eren to keep going. The brunet didn't need to be told twice. He sucked and tightened around him, tongue swirling in a circle while fondling the other with his hand.  _'God,'_  Levi felt his balls tighten. He was gonna cum.

"E-Eren," he whispered breathily. "I'm…I…c-cum…"

Eren giggled, licking up his cock again. "Not yet. I want you to, but inside me." He lifted himself up and into Levi's lap, naked from top to bottom and his cock erect. Levi licked his lips watching him stretch and prep himself, squeaks and moans leaving his mouth as he thrust two fingers inside and scissor himself.

He grabbed Levi's cock and guided it to his stretched hole, looking at Levi with lust-filled eyes. He lowered himself onto Levi's tip, their bodies touching and sending electricity down the raven's spine. Then the brunet sunk down.

And Levi woke up with a stiff dick, sweat and a disappointed expression. His skin was burning as he shot up and panted heavily. Eren moaned quietly and turned over to Levi, his serene face unbothered by Levi's pants. The shorter man blushed fiercely, ashamed and aroused to have wet dreams when the co-star was sleeping next to him.

He got up as quickly and quietly as he could before dashing to the bathroom to relieve himself. As he stroked his cock, the thoughts of Eren's naughty acts speeding his climax. He came all over his hands and down his legs, quickly turning on his shower to wash it all away.  _'You're a fucking pervert, Levi. Once you find out the hot kid's your neighbor, you dream of him having sex like a slut with you?'_  he thought angrily, hitting his head on the tiles of the shower wall. He washed himself off, changing his shorts and getting back in bed. He shut his eyes tight and tried to inch his way away from Eren to stop himself from wanting to get close.

In the morning, Levi woke to Eren stretching as he sat up. His T-shirt lifted to expose part of his back, a pang of arousal stabbing the shorter man as he eyed him longingly. Eren turned, all the sleepiness gone and a soft smile on his face.

"Morning." His voice was angelic. Levi smiled back.

"Morning. I'll make some coffee. You can use my bathroom to clean up." Levi shifted to get out of bed. Eren shook his head.

"It's okay. I can get ready in mine. But…" He smiled flirtatiously. "I'd love to have coffee with you before we go to work."

To say Levi was happy wasn't enough. He was excited. Eren's eyes went down Levi's body and blushed a little before shying away.

"I'll get changed. See you in a bit." He dashed out with his pillow and blanket. Levi felt a surge of pride. Eren didn't reject him for coffee, but was he blushing because he was interested? Levi looked down at his clothes. He was wearing shorts that clung to his skin, outlining his cock that was thankfully placid. Smiling to himself, he went to put on something decent and brushed his teeth to make coffee.

Eren walked back in as Levi poured two cups of coffee for them. Toast popped out from the toaster and Levi quickly grabbed it and put it on a plate. Eren was dressed in a jacket and sweatpants, sitting down and thanking Levi for breakfast. Levi picked up his coffee and blew on it before taking a sip. Eren added sugar and cream to his, smiling when Levi watched his coffee turn light.

"I have a sweet tooth. I'm a kid at heart." Levi smirked.

"And yet you're 21 and enjoy drinking?" Eren shrugged.

"From time to time. I enjoy dancing a lot more." At the thought of Eren dancing, that sinful body moving against him closer than on the bed made him squirm, feeling aroused. Eren didn't notice. They finished their coffee and the raven blushed madly when Eren gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for last night," he purred, grinning adorably when Levi looked at him in shock. Eren snorted a laugh.

"I'm so sorry! I mean it though, you gave me sleep that I've missed! I almost forgot how it was like." Eren smiled dreamily, then realized his part of the deal.

"Oh yeah, dinner! What would you like to eat?" His eyes brightened in anticipation as he propped his elbows up and cupped his face in his hands. Levi cleared his throat. Eren was coming over tonight too? His heart couldn't take it. He'd have to sleep in the shower if he was getting dreams like that every time he was staying over.

"I like…soup," he finished lamely. The brunet hummed.

"I do too! And thankfully I know how to make it! Okay, we'll have soup. Oh! And I can bake bread! My friend Sasha eats over two loaves by herself whenever I bake. That should be enough for us." He looked at his phone, gasping at the time.

"And I have to go!" Levi checked his watch. It was about time to help Kenny open shop.

"I'll walk you out."

They stepped out of Levi's apartment as Eren's neighbors emerged from theirs giggling like teenagers sneaking out. Hannah and Franz were their names. Levi had forgotten about them. Nice people who were stuck in the honeymoon phase. That was okay, he guessed. Hannah giggled when she saw them.

"Ooh, did you guys have a nice night?" she teased. Eren smiled at Levi, then looked blankly at Hannah.

"You two sure did. Look at that hickey." Her face paled and her hand flew to her neck. Franz went to check the damage while Eren pulled Levi out of the building.

"I'll make you dinner tonight then. And believe me, they'll be fucking around in retaliation." Eren looked pained as he spoke, frowning and pinching the bridge of his nose. Levi chuckled.

"Then it's a good thing you're sleeping at my place." Eren laughed and nodded, then bade him goodbye and ran off to Rose's Daycare. It felt like saying goodbye to a spouse every morning.

* * *

As Levi cut and cleaned at work, another hurricane burst into the shop. No, it wasn't wanted like Eren. It was a mess combined into a human being. Hanji Zoe, a chemistry teacher, flew in and screamed a 'hello' at the top of her lungs. Kenny nearly cut his finger off.

"Kenny!" Levi ran to check on him, sighing when he saw no human blood. He glared at the brunette. "Hanji, you fucking idiot. You could've killed him."

She looked genuinely concerned and jumped over the counter. "I'm really sorry, Kenny."

He waved her off dismissively. "I'm alright. Anyway, I'm sure you'll need some time with Levi alone."

Hanji brightened. "Yes! A big birdie told me that you have the hots for a cutie!" Levi resisted the urge to groan when Kenny laughed and left them alone.

Hanji sat in the chair outside of the cutting area and looked sparkly-eyed at him. "Details! What's he like? Is he into you? Is he hot with his shirt off? Is he taller than you? He must be."

Levi threw a cleaning rag at her angrily for the comment. "First off, Erwin's a tattletale and second, I'm not telling you shit."

She looked shocked and pretended to cry. "But Le~evi! I'm your best friend since forever!"

"As if that was my choice," he growled. Hanji threw her hands into the air, making a fool of herself as she pantomimed a heart attack.

"But Levi! This is the first time you're into somebody! Like ever!" He rolled his eyes. She was right though. It was the first time he felt this way for anyone. He couldn't stop thinking about Eren no matter how hard he tried. Having him in his bed last night wasn't helping. Instead, he memorized the scent of Eren, the smell calming him. The sweet smile and gorgeous green eyes brought him out of the stupor he had been in for years. His fingers itched to grab his camera and take a picture of him. He felt more alive seeing Eren than any sight he had shot.

Hanji took a breath and smiled gently. "Are you in love with him?"

Love? No, love wasn't enough. He just met him, but there was far more going on. He had never want to be with someone until Eren. Sleeping with him felt so…wrong? Right? Maybe both.

"I'm…obsessed with him." Hanji thought it was strange, but it was Levi. He was just clumsy with feelings.

* * *

After work, Levi headed to Erwin's club Wall Sina for a quick talk before Eren would be at his place for dinner. He was gonna get an earful for telling Hanji.

Erwin was in his office, not noticing Levi walk in. On his laptop screen was an enlarged video of a blond male getting pounded from behind by Erwin. Levi sighed. He had forgotten Erwin's strange fascination of making small videos with one-night stands. Erwin was a hard man who didn't fall in love easily. He would watch the videos once hoping to feel emotion and erase them right after, feeling nothing for the people in them. Sex was a stress relief rather than fun or special.

Yet this one was different somehow. Erwin was transfixed on the video. The larger blond had the smaller one in his grasp, grunting loudly as the other squirmed and begged Erwin to slow down. He looked no older than a brat fresh out of high school.

"I can't slow down, baby. You…you feel too good." The blond shook his head erratically.

"B-but you have to! It-it feels too good! E-uh-Erwin pu-nhg! Please! I-I'm g-gonna lose my mind!" Levi rolled his eyes.

"ERWIN!" he barked. Erwin jumped at his voice, looking at him like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Except the jar was porn. And the child was a large man. He scrambled to shut the video and grabbed the phone to order Levi's tea from the bar.

Levi wasn't expecting to walk into Erwin's office while the blond man was watching a sex tape starring the latter and some blond kid. He could live without seeing his oldest best friend naked. He waited patiently as Erwin put the DVD away, taking a seat across the desk. Erwin was sputtering apologies and quickly brought him his favorite black tea.

"Was that kid even legal?" he asked, taking a sip and gesturing towards the DVD. Erwin took a seat and sighed deeply.

"Yes, he is." Levi raised a brow.

"It's not every day you keep something like that lying around. Aren't you afraid of blackmail?" Erwin chuckled a bit.

"Sometimes, but that's why I copied it on a DVD and erased the original. I keep the office locked up whenever I leave the room and make sure to take it home every night." Levi placed the cup down, scoffing.

"That's a lot of effort to keep it. Why? It's not like you kept the ones you've made with your other one-night stands." Erwin looked away. Levi dared to say that he saw love flash in his eyes. He knew that feeling all too well lately.

"I know. But after that night, he hasn't left my mind. I met him here in the club. He was by himself and we hit it off well. He wasn't looking for that sort of good time, but it became that way eventually. We talked for hours over some drinks. There's just something about him that I was drawn to. He's a compassionate and determined kid. He talked about school and was pushing to be a journalist. He was a little naïve, but innocence and compassion like his are something I would love to wake up to every morning. My life has been dirty business and plenty of liquor. It would be nice to have someone who would be happy to see and take care of me. I didn't realize it until I woke up and he was gone. He let me record us last night, trusting me to keep it to myself. Again, it was naïve of him to just trust me so easily, but the hours we spent together made it seem like we knew each other for years." He sighed and pulled out a small slip of paper, staring at it with a bittersweet expression on his face.

"His name is Armin. He never told me his last name. I guess he wanted to put his phone number on this paper, but only got a few numbers in and it's messy. I haven't seen him since." Levi sat patiently, listening as Erwin was being uncharacteristically open. He tended to keep to himself a lot, especially with bothersome things. He was really hung up on this kid. Erwin folded his hands, resting his chin on his thumbs. He looked really tired and sad even. Levi shrugged.

"He probably doesn't live around here. There are more cities other than Sina." Erwin massaged his temples, mumbling in annoyance.

"Sometimes I just wished Sina was the only city. Having only his first name is making it difficult to find him." Levi finished the tea, asking the same question Hanji had asked him about his gorgeous object of affection.

"Are you in love with him?" Erwin smiled softly.

"I'm infatuated." Levi had said he was obsessed.

* * *

Eren spent every other day in Levi's place. His cooking was a lot better than his and it was nice to have someone sitting at the opposite side of the table. The bed was much warmer now. The apartment was much more welcoming with Eren coming over to look forward too. He made the raven smile and let him take a picture of him on his couch one day. It was so ordinary. He was sitting with that pretty smile and clutching Levi's couch pillow to his stomach. Levi's heart fluttered as the shutter went off. He developed the image and hung the picture up to dry, his muse glowing.

At night, Eren got more comfortable and gave him a hug every time he saw him. His warmth was more than welcome. His wet dreams became more teasing and ended with Levi waking up at the first thrust. He desperately wanted the brunet in his arms, in his lap, riding his cock and moaning in that enchanting voice of his. He dreamed of caressing his chest, barely pinching his sensitive nipples and sucking them.

Eren's pretty face and flirty behavior did nothing but encourage the dreams and fill his heart with need. He took more pictures of Eren and hung them up in his studio. For the first time in years, he wanted to keep them. He cleaned and kept them in crisp condition, wanting to take more pictures and finally fill the void that widened over time from his boredom and lack of passion. It was then he realized how much he loved Eren. Or he was just obsessed with him.

One day after their many nights together, Eren walked into the shop with Mikasa in tow. He waved at the butchers and waited as Mikasa ordered meat from Kenny. He walked over to Levi, smiling apologetically.

"I'm not gonna be bothering you tonight. I'm gonna be hanging out with Mikasa and a friend for the next few days." Levi had to force down his sigh. He couldn't help but feel jealous about who Eren was spending the night with.

"Oh?" Eren nodded.

"Yup! By the way, do you know any good clubs around here for dancing? My friend's having a rough time and I want him to let loose." Levi's face darkened. A guy. Great. Kenny smiled over at them as he handed Mikasa her order.

"Levi's friend Erwin owns Wall Sina. It's the hotspot around here." Eren snorted.

"Kenny, you still go to clubs at your age?" The older man bristled.

"Lots of people find older men like myself attractive." They shared a laugh and said goodbye. Eren gave Levi a quick hug and the raven almost clung to him, but reluctantly released and waved goodbye. Lucky he went to Erwin's club almost every night. He had to know who this friend Eren was hanging out with was.

* * *

It was a Friday night when Levi went to the club. The line went far beyond anything he had the patience for. Luckily he didn't have to wait in that long-as-fuck line. He spotted Eren and a familiar looking blond by his side as they went to Mike. The blond looked nervous as they approached the door. That was Eren's friend? He seethed with jealousy at what their relationship might be. To his surprise, they were let in quickly. What the hell? Mike's favorite word at the door was 'no.' Levi walked up to Mike after them.

"Why'd you let them in so quickly?" he asked, genuinely curious. Mike smiled a little.

"They smelled nice." Levi stared at him blankly.

"Bullshit." The taller man said nothing further and gestured him to walk in.

The club was bursting with energy. The music was louder than ever with the heavy flow of people. Hanji was at the bar with a Sea Breeze in hand. She waved enthusiastically.

"Levi! Hey! I'll buy you a drink!" He nodded to her, trying to find Eren and the blond.

It didn't take long. The two were at the bar a few seats down. They both had strawberry mojitos that they sipped delicately. Where had Levi seen this blond? He was lost in thought as Hanji sat him down and the bartender set down a glass of French 75 in front of him. Hanji sipped her drink and followed his eyes, cooing.

"Ooh, is that the cutie? He  _is_  a cutie! Let's go say hi!" Levi nearly spilled his drink when she yanked him up and pushed her way to them.

"Hanji, stop!" he yelled. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Eren. But she didn't listen. She tapped Eren's shoulder and he turned with his friend. He grinned brightly when he saw her.

"Hi! Do I know you?" She shook her head.

"No, but my friend does!" She pulled Levi in front of her. Eren straightened up and tapped his friend, who looked Levi in the eye.

"Hey, Levi! I wanna introduce you to my friend. This is Armin." Armin… _Armin_. The blond kid Erwin's into. No wonder Mike let them in. Erwin would know about this in at least five minutes before calling the boy up to his office.

"You know Erwin," he stated calmly. Blood rushed to his cheeks.

"I-I…" Eren's eyes bugged.

"Really? How?" Hanji gasped.

"You did-oof!" Levi had elbowed her in the stomach. He wasn't going to let her scare him off. Erwin was their friend and he had been depressed for days over this brat. Armin sighed.

"After our…uh, night, I was late for my train back home. I couldn't remember the number for the new phone I got, so I couldn't give it to him. I had no way of contacting him and I don't think he wants to anymore. Not after something so callous." Eren nudged his friend with a pout.

"Hey, that's not something you should say, Armin! How would you know if you don't talk to him?" He got up and started ushering him off the chair. "Let's go. Time to find him and set things right."

Armin fussed, trying to pull himself out of Eren's grip. "N-no! It's embarrassing!"

"No it's not," another voice replied smoothly. Levi wasn't surprised to see Erwin at the bar. While he rarely showed his face in the club, he did come down whenever he found someone the least bit interesting. Armin froze.

"I-it's you…" Erwin smiled charmingly and took his hand.

"Yes. Why don't we start over?" Armin smiled comfortingly and followed him. Eren, who was watching wide-eyed and jaw dropped, quickly sobered up and shouted after them.

"Use protection!" Armin perked up and ran back to him, whacking him with his fists before turning back and burying his face into Erwin's chest. He laughed it off and took Armin away. To have sex, Levi assumed. There wouldn't be any more videos after this. Hanji flounced off elsewhere, texting Levi that she was giving him alone time and that he had to give her details after. As if he would. Eren finished his mojito and smiled at Levi. The way he did only meant that he was going to be flirty.

"Well, I lost my company." Levi shrugged, deciding to let Eren lead him.

"You did." Eren's eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"Wanna go out with me? I'd really like to get to know my neighbor." Levi was excited, hiding it expertly.

"But you do know me." Eren didn't wait a beat.

"Yeah, but like a roommate. I want to know you on a more personal level." Levi froze. He had expected Eren to be playful and teasing. His heart hammered in his chest.

"Sure. I need to use the restroom first." Eren pulled out his phone.

"Cool! I'll find a place close by."

* * *

In the bathroom, Levi washed his hands and his face, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't screw this up. Not when he finally realized how much he wanted him. It had been a long time since he had dated someone and Eren deserved to feel the same way Levi did.

He left the bathroom and passed the office, figuring he would bid Erwin goodbye. He eased open the door and peered inside.

And wished he hadn't. Erwin was in the middle of tearing Armin's clothes off, sucking every piece of exposed skin he could. The smaller blond was lost to Erwin's touch, writhing around and begging Erwin to touch him. Erwin palmed the other's erection before reaching his belt. Levi shut the door before he would see Erwin's dick.

When he walked back down to the bar, he saw Eren waiting patiently while drinking some water to sober up. He touched his back and Eren turned around with a warm smile.

"Ready to go?" Eren hopped off his chair and grabbed his hand. His touch warmed his skin and spread across his body.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two finished! The next will be full of Ereri dating and Levi's dark thoughts emerging and bothering him. Next chapter preview:
> 
> "I'll take your picture."
> 
> 'If Eren knew, he'd be disgusted with you.'
> 
> "Where are we going?"
> 
> "Come a little closer so I can thank you properly…"


	3. Sex on the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes, 205 kudos?! I am high-fiving everyone!

Eren happily led Levi out of the packed club past Mike, who gave Levi a thumbs-up when Levi bit back a smirk. Levi shook Eren's hand.

"How'd you get past the bouncer?" he asked, praying that Eren didn't have to flirt with him. The brunet smiled back as they moved away from the long line.

"I went to ask him how long the wait would be, but he let us in after seeing Armin. I guess your friend had him on the lookout." Levi nodded.

"Yeah, Erwin was pretty depressed for a while." Eren smiled sympathetically.

"That's a scary thought. To have someone you like disappear after your night together…I'd feel empty." Levi tightened his hold on Eren's hand.

"Yeah." Eren brightened as they furthered away from the club.

"But they found each other again! I can't wait to see Armin tomorrow. I think Erwin's going to make him happy." Levi felt envious of their relationship. He wanted a chance to make Eren happy. Maybe he could if he made this date memorable. Levi took charge and guided Eren to his car, the brunet's eyes widening.

"We can take my car since I wanted to go," he offered. Levi shook his head. He couldn't impress Eren if he kept calling the shots.

"We'll take my car. You wouldn't want to leave your friend stranded here, would you?" Eren smirked a little.

"True, but I think your friend's taking him home. I can't leave my car here." Levi didn't think twice.

"I can take you home." Eren smiled flirtatiously as Levi opened up his passenger door for him.

"Yours or mine?" Levi's heart skipped a beat. A new fire ignited in him, becoming bolder.

"If tonight goes well, mine." Eren's eyes widened like an innocent child. His cheeks went rosy red, his hand flying to his mouth. Levi felt proud of himself as he took the driver's seat. Eren held his phone up to directions to a small café. One that Levi loved to go to. Levi noticed he was getting much shier. How fitting considering how tight Eren made his pants every time he batted his eyelashes the right way at him.

"So Levi!" Eren turned to him, his shyness gone. "Since this is a date, do you want me to pay since you're driving us around?"

Damn if he was letting Eren pay. "I'll pay. You've made me dinner and bought food for us more than once."

Eren brightened. "If you insist! But I want to go to this beach fair. My hometown was all land and only a lake. My dad took me to a beach once during the day, but we had to get home before sundown. I'd love to see the beach at night."

Levi was more than willing. He didn't want to go to the beach alone. Going alone meant another reminder as to why he stopped taking photographs. Everything was so boring and dull. But Eren breathed life into the scenes. He wouldn't mind re-visiting the old scenes if Eren was with him. Maybe if today went well…

Eren was clapping next to him, shaking Levi out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the familiar café close by. Ignoring his thoughts, he parked quickly and got out of the car, hurrying over to open the door for Eren. The brunet smiled beautifully as he stepped out, holding Levi's hand. Levi tried hard not to blush. How could Eren be so comfortable holding his hand like this? If only he knew what he was doing to him. These touches would only force him to dream of something he couldn't have. At least not yet.

He let Eren pull him into the café, greeted by Petra, a kind woman Levi was close to. Her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled back into a neat bun to keep it out of her eyes. She smiled brightly when she saw him with someone else.

"Levi! Who's your…friend?" she asked, deciding that asking if he was a friend was less embarrassing than anything else. Eren smiled at her and shook her hand.

"I'm Eren Jaeger! I'm Levi's neighbor." She clapped her hands together, eyes.

"That's lovely! Levi rarely comes here with someone. Do you want to sit at your usual table? I'll bring over another chair," she offered to Levi. He nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine." With another smile, she led them to a quiet corner where a small table was with one chair. She swung another chair over and handed them menus as they sat down.

"I'll bring you two some waters and take your orders whenever you're ready." She skipped off and left them alone. Eren bounced in his seat as he looked at his menu, noticing that Levi didn't touch his. He blinked.

"Oh, you know what you're getting?" Levi nodded, thanking Petra for the kettle of Earl Grey tea she brought over.

"I like to come here to be alone and for the tea." To his surprise, Eren looked guilty. He fidgeted with the menu in his hands, biting his bottom lip.

"Sorry for intruding." Levi's back straightened.

"I don't mind if it's you," he replied quickly. "If it's my shitty friends, I'd look for another place to go to. They never like leaving me alone."

That was definitely true. Ever since Levi quit photography full-time, Erwin and Hanji sent him messages every day to make sure he was okay. He was functioning normally, ate healthy with the occasional glass of wine and worked like anyone else did. After work at least once in a while, he would go to Erwin's club for drinks and talk to him. Sure, butchering wasn't as exhilarating as photography used to be, but it was better than nothing. Eren giggled.

"You call your friends 'shitty?'" Levi's eyes narrowed.

"They are." He relished in Eren's cute giggle as Petra came back to take their orders.

"So Levi," started Eren, playing with the straw of his water cup sheepishly, "Kenny told me all about your travels and the pictures you take."

Levi grunted. How could he forget how nosey Kenny was? Who was he to blab about his business to other people? He let Eren continue.

"I thought they were amazing. They are, so I wanted to know why…" he trailed off, afraid to say something to anger him. Levi knew. He wasn't annoyed that Eren asked, surprisingly.

"You want to know why I left." Eren flinched, the confidence he usually radiated gone.

"Yeah." Levi had no choice but to answer him truthfully. Lying didn't feel right this time.

"Nothing's worth it anymore." Eren looked heartbroken, pouting in a way that Levi adored at first sight.

"That's awful. Something you love shouldn't be so drab when you think about it." Levi folded his hands, resting them against his chin.

"I've gotten used to it. I can still make money and I don't have to worry about not making rent for the month." Eren's eyes were fierce.

"But that's not living." Levi had to agree. He just didn't have the energy or drive to change that part of his life. But if Eren would stay with him, he would be alive again. Pictures of Eren hung in his dark room, filling his empty room that once housed hundreds of pictures desired by magazines and businesses. He wouldn't dare to sell Eren's pictures. He wanted to keep them to himself and stare at them, loving the warmth that spread through his body as Eren's pictures smiled at him.

"Levi?" called Eren. God, he loved the way he said his name. Levi looked up and Petra had set their dinner in front of them. Eren was digging in, making yummy noises and giggling.

"This tastes really good!" Levi agreed, ripping off pieces of bread to eat. He loved Eren's bread a lot more, he realized. In fact, he just loved anything Eren did. His laugh, smile, voice, touch, just everything. Even the way he slept, as creepy as that sounded. He especially loved how sexy Eren carried himself. The way he winked at him and how intimate he could be gave Levi hope for something more. He didn't know how Eren acted with other people. What if he flirted just as much with others as he did with him? His blood was boiling at the thought of it.

"Wanna bite?" asked Eren, pulling Levi from his thoughts. Levi looked up and saw a fork with pasta curled around the head. Eren was smiling devilishly, waiting for Levi. His disgust of germs was gone. Obediently, he opened his mouth and took the bite. As he chewed, Eren brightened and stared at him expectantly. Levi's hair stood on end. He wanted a bite of his food too? He looked down on his plate. Soup and bread. Great, he hands were too shaky to hold up a spoon. He tore another piece and dipped it in the soup, handing the piece for Eren. To his shock, Eren leaned forward and took the bite. But the shock came from Eren leaning further to close his around Levi's fingers. His lips caressed Levi's skin, ending it with a little suck and pulled away. He smiled innocently.

"Thanks!" he sang, then returned to his meal. Levi had to smile. That vixen…

They finished their dinner, Levi handing Petra his card to pay. Eren looked grateful.

"Thanks so much for dinner! Ready to go?" he asked. Levi nodded, nearly getting a whiplash when Eren grabbed his arm and charged out. He saw Petra waving excitedly as he left.

* * *

Eren was bouncing over and over in his seat while chirping how excited he was to see the beach again. Honestly, Levi didn't see the appeal. It was just sand and water with tons of people and more noise than he could tolerate. And the people got obnoxious and drunk all the time. Guys were looking to score, girls were hoping to mooch some drinks and everyone would be stumbling their way to the beach fair hoping to find someone before the night ended. But Eren wanted to go, and Levi was his date so it would be far nicer than being alone.

The bright lights of the beach strip set the nightlife alight. People were running about to get to bars, play carnival games and enjoying strolling around the shore. Levi smiled as Eren stared in wonder. What did he even do back in his home town? But Levi let Eren drag him out of the car and around the strip, holding his hand tightly. Levi wasn't letting go.

"Why don't you come here more often? This place looks awesome!" Eren shrilled.

Levi grunted. "Too loud. And dirty."

Eren suddenly stopped, turning to wink at him. "Wanna say that again?"

Levi repeated it in his head, slowly turning red. He whipped his head the other way so Eren wouldn't see. Eren giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

They made their way down the shore, Eren holding Levi's arm as he pointed at everything he thought was cool. Which was everything. Levi loved seeing how his face lit up with each glance. The crowd was as busy as the vendors and fair workers hoping to get people to their games and food. While they passed a ringtoss game, someone shouted Eren's name, forcing them to turn.

A man that looked oddly like a horse with light ashy-brown hair and the sides and back of his head dyed black and a freckled man were holding hands, waving at them with their free ones and running towards them. Eren grinned.

"Jean! Marco! How have you guys been?! Taking a break from Trost?" he asked, giving them both a hug.

He remembered Levi and hurried to introduce them. "This is Levi. Levi, this horse right here is Jean. Next to him is my friend, Marco."

They nodded to Levi, who nodded back. The louder male, Jean, pumped a fist to his chest.

"Guess who saved up enough money to take his boyfriend traveling for the month?" Eren gasped, grinning at the freckled man.

"Marco! That's so sweet of you!" Levi chuckled as Jean's face fell, then turned to rage.

"No, you fucking idiot! Me!" He launched onto Eren and tried to strangle him. Instantly, Levi felt a stab of anger. He hated the way the other man touched Eren. It was too friendly, too intimate. There was more going on than he wanted to know. Marco smiled reassuringly at him.

"They've always been like this ever since we were kids. It's not long until-" He was cut off when Jean's legs were suddenly in the air as Eren tossed him over his shoulder. The other man ate the sand and flopped around on the shore. While Levi was impressed and pleased, Marco sighed deeply. "That. Okay you two, time to stop that. Hospital bills in Sina are expensive."

Eren smiled back at him. "Sorry, Marco! But wow, a whole month of traveling?"

Jean groaned as he sat up, then beamed in pride. "Hell yeah! The tickets to travel were cheaper thanks to my work discount."

Eren's eyes glowed dreamily. "Wow, traveling. I can count on one hand to places I've been to and they're just cities."

He held up a hand and lifted up three fingers. "Home, Trost and here. You can drive to all three in one day."

Jean snorted. "Get to it, Jaeger! You're good-looking enough to bag an old rich dude and make him take you places."

Levi wanted to strangle this kid. Marco cleared his throat, trying to signal to Jean that Levi was there. Jean's eyes went from curious to widening in horror.

"Shit, sorry. Are you guys...?" To reply, Eren entwined his arm around Levi's, making the raven's heart race.

"What do you think, horseface?" he sneered. Jean began to sweat, bowing his head.

"Sorry! Hey, we gotta go now, right, Marco?" Marco did a double take.

"So soon? Oh." He smiled at them when he realized. "I see. Have a great evening, you two!"

As they walked away, they shared an intimate kiss that Levi frowned at. He didn't like seeing people kiss, but they were happy and it was none of his business. Eren, on the other hand, was smiling.

"Traveling as a couple. It's romantic and adventurous. I've always wanted to do that." Traveling was something Levi was accustomed to doing for photography. He would fly off to locations and take pictures with the perfect lighting, angles and scenes before selling them at good prices. His photography was featured in various travel guides and magazines in different regions and countries. Because of his work, travel agencies were willing to provide him great discounts for flying and lodgings in exchange for updated pictures of the scenes he previously captured. He had an idea for the next few dates with Eren, if he got the chance of course.

Eren gasped next to him, urging Levi to look where he was looking. Surprised, he focused up to where he was pointing. A Ferris wheel stood proud over the beach, a rainbow swirl of light spiraling to show off the wheel. The seats were capsules perfect for four people, but most people who went on were couples. Eren shook his hand excitedly.

"I wanna go on!" He raced over with Levi trailing behind. As always, Levi kept a packet of wipes with him in case anything needed sterilizing. He wasn't going to be sitting somewhere with people's dirty germs everywhere. They were let into a capsule where people were waiting for their turns. Levi pulled out his wipes and quickly swept it through the plastic and metal seats before Eren could sit down. The ride started soon after and Levi sank into in seat across from Eren, wanting to see his face. He didn't mind how high the wheel took them, but he minded how that friend of his touched him.

Eren wasn't flirty with his friends, but Levi still felt uneasy about that Jean guy. There was something about him that he didn't like. He couldn't keep quiet about it anymore. It unsettled him disturbingly, like he wanted Eren's eyes only on him that way.

"So, you and that horseface go back?" he asked, keeping his voice leveled. Eren casually looked over at him, smiling pleasantly.

"Jean and I used to date a million years back. It only lasted a week because it's weird to date someone you only consider your friend. Besides, my tastes changed." Levi couldn't be more relieved to hear how long they lasted. A week? The relationship was just child's play.

"Really? So what suits your taste now?" Eren's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Oh, just mature and sexier guys." He smiled innocently at him, unaware of how tight Levi's pants were getting. He looked out the window and sighed in delight. Levi looked away, forcing himself to think of other things to avoid popping a boner. His phone rang in his pocket, distracting him. He pulled it out and saw Hanji's name. There, boner gone.

'If Eren goes to the bathroom and doesn't come back, I'll buy you drinks for the rest of the month.' What the fuck? Unable to help himself, he showed the text to Eren. The brunet mouthed the words as he read the text, his grin growing bigger.

"Maybe you should just lie to her and get the free drinks." Tempting, but that would require having her yapping his ear off. Eren got up and sat next to him by the window, scooting over to lay his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi stiffened, heat rushing to his pants. Eren's scent was thick now that he was closer than normal. Even in bed, Eren would mind his space. Maybe he was telling Levi that he wanted more? Levi wanted more. He wanted Eren beneath him or on top of him, moaning in that sweet voice of his. He was curious and desired to feel how tight he was around his cock. His dreams left him no satisfaction and masturbating to the thought of him ending with disappointment that the real thing wasn't panting next to him. How good was he at hiding his emotions from him? Did Eren have the faintest clue?

'If Eren knew, he'd be disgusted with you.' The voices that brought him guilt every time he thought of Eren were back, annoying him. But what if they were right? What if Eren knew what he wanted? He didn't want him to leave. Eren snuggled closer.

"Mmm, what time is it?" he asked, sounding sleepy. Levi chuckled.

"So much for the date." Eren shook with laughter.

"You wanna end the date just like that? I was wondering if you'd let me in tonight." His voice lost its innocence, winking at Levi suggestively. Levi's eyes narrowed in anticipation.

"What are you planning?" he asked darkly. Eren brightened and hugged his arm.

"Sleep and breakfast as usual! It's been a while since we've spent time together like that." It was true. Levi missed having Eren around. He smiled a little.

"I'd like that." He checked his phone, the generic background lighting up with the clock.

"Midnight." Eren double-checked, frowning when he saw the screen.

"This is the default wallpaper! It's so boring..." He pouted adorably. "Don't you have any pictures on this? It looks brand-new!"

"I do. But nothing's worth being the wallpaper." There was, but if Eren saw his own face on Levi's phone, then he'd jump out the capsule. Eren bumped him with his shoulder.

"Aww, don't say that! Look out there!" He gestured to the window. The moon's reflection pooled and waved about in the water. While Eren sighed and propped himself on the windowsill, Levi sighed in disappointment.

"...it's okay, I guess." Eren scoffed and pretended to look offended.

"Excuse me, Mr. Negative! Do you not see the lights and the moon? It all looks gorgeous!" Levi took another look, Eren smiling at him. He made the scene more than just a picture.

"Now it is." Eren stuck his tongue between his teeth.

"Ha ha," he mocked, then held his hand out for the phone. "Here, I'll take your picture."

Levi held it away from him. "Take it with me."

Eren quickly pulled Levi towards him, sliding off his seat to give Levi some room while Levi set up the phone's camera. He grinned into the lens. Feeling Eren against him, Levi smiled naturally, aware of Eren's warmth rather than the camera. The shutter went off and they gave each other a little distance. Eren looked over his shoulder, resting his chin.

"There. Doesn't that look better?" Levi stared at the picture. To a photographer, they would know how Levi's eyes smiled next to Eren. And then he saw Eren. His eyes always smiled in the pictures he took of him. Even when he was posing with him, Eren's eyes were serene and genuinely happy. He was happy to be with him. Levi smiled at that.

"Yeah." Eren took the phone and set the picture as the main wallpaper, handing it back to him.

"Great! I'm getting thirsty. I saw a beach bar close by. Want to grab a drink before we head home?" They were ending their final cycle, the capsule shaking as they were stopping. To steady Eren, Levi held his hand, squeezing fondly while the brunet beamed.

"I'd love to."

* * *

They strode to the closest outdoor bar with plenty of people and room in front of the bartender. The friendly woman handed them a drink menu as she shook up a cocktail.

"Our popular drink is the midnight ocean punch bowl. For couples," she added with a quick smile. Before Eren could reply to her, Levi ordered a water to change the subject. Anything to keep his mind off Eren on the other side of the drink and sipping suggestively from a straw. Eren hummed as he looked over his choices. The bartender dropped off Levi's bottled water and the raven gladly took it to drink.

"Sex on the beach?" asked Eren airily, casually looking over at Levi. The raven choked on his water.

"W-what?" he wheezed, heart beating wildly. Eren giggled and rubbed his back to help him.

"The drink! I'll pay for this one since you paid for dinner." He waved the bartender down and ordered two drinks. Levi turned back to his water and noticed that someone on Eren's other side left, leaving a space. Immediately, some other guy with greased up hair and mistook Axe spray as a shower swarmed over and next to him. He was grinning flirtatiously at him.

"So…got a name, gorgeous?" Levi clenched his bottle, the water threatening to spill over. What if Eren flirted back? It would be a stab in the chest. Eren slanted a bored look at the guy.

"You're not worth telling it to." His voice was completely devoid of emotion, almost annoyed. The man didn't pick it up, throwing his head back and laughing.

"Ha ha, you're funny too! Come on, baby. Just a name. Maybe a name you'd like me to call you in bed tonight." God, the subtlety. He was so great at it. Eren scoffed.

"Buddy, I'm not desperate enough for you." The man propped himself up on the bar, trying to lean in. Eren slowly leaned away and into Levi.

"Then how about I buy you a drink?" he breathed. Eren rolled his eyes and straightened up forcefully, causing the guy to flinch. For an instant, Levi felt relaxed. So Eren didn't flirt with people like he did with Levi.

"A drink isn't going to get you into bed with me." Realizing he was losing his chance, the man tried to look charming with his hands together, but it was blatantly obvious he was begging.

"Then at least a name! Please!" Eren cringed. To lose that much dignity in so little time was just sad.

"…Jaeger." The man beamed. God, please don't let that mean he had another fucking pick-up line-

"What a coincidence! My favorite drink is a jägerbomb. I'd really like a shot of you." Wow, he did. Eren rolled his eyes.

"If I got a drink every time I heard that stupid line, I'd have enough to last me a lifetime." He waved him away like a disappointed master. "Stop talking to me and go away. You're not old enough in the head to drink with the big boys."

The man made a whining sound. "Come on, baby…" He put a hand on Eren's shoulder. How fucking dare he…

Levi's eyes went blank and he shot off his seat, grabbing the man's wrist and yanking it off Eren's shoulder.

" _Don't touch him,"_  he hissed. The man blinked, suddenly getting defensive. He tried to snatch his hand back, but Levi's grip was like iron.

"Let go of my fucking hand, shorty!" Levi growled. This prick…

"Promise you won't fucking touch him again and I will." The man scoffed. He looked over at Eren and had the audacity to wink at him.

"Give me a few minutes with him and he'll be begging me to keep going." Levi had enough. He yanked the man's arm down and kneed him in the face. The man fell to the ground, clutching his face as he howled in pain. Eren grabbed Levi's arm, rubbing his back to calm him down. A security officer rushed over, quickly called by the bartender.

"This guy," she said, pointing at Levi's victim, "has been harassing people at my bar all night. He put his hands on someone and their boyfriend kicked his ass."

Eren nodded. "He didn't want to leave me alone. My boyfriend didn't do anything wrong."

Levi blinked, his rage forgotten. _'Boyfriend, he called me his boyfriend.'_

The officer glowered at the man on the floor. "This guy again?" he muttered, hauling him up. He recited what he was arresting him with as he walked away. The people at the bar applauded before going back to what they were doing.

The bartender gave them their drinks and Eren tipped her generously, giving Levi his drink. He grinned as he took a sip.

"Thanks for dealing with him. I was about to myself." Levi took a longer sip, the vodka easing his mind and burning his throat.

"You were about to kick his ass?" he asked, coughing slightly. Eren nodded enthusiastically.

"My dad made me take martial arts when I was little. If someone put their hands on me, I could flip them over." Levi remembered when Jean was sprawled on the ground, the image making him smirk. Eren sighed a little and took another sip.

"But I had my boyfriend protect me." Levi perked up, smirking at him.

"Going to keep going with that?" Eren smiled shyly. Shyly. Levi jerked, heart racing. Did that mean that he…?

"Eren, do you want to go out with me?" Eren's smile grew.

"I'm already sleeping with you," he joked, then sobered up. "But I would like to."

'Keep him away. You don't deserve him. He doesn't need you.' That fucking voice. He wanted Eren. He could finally be happy. He could imagine himself holding Eren every night, the bed rocking and the room filled with their moans. The sounds blocked out the pesky voice in his head.

"Me too." They had finished their drinks and Levi was squeezing his way through the people with Eren holding his hand.

"Back to your place?" asked Eren, jogging a bit to keep up. Levi nodded, making his way to the car. It didn't take long to turn on the car and drive back home. He drove with one hand and the other in Eren's. The brunet was quietly tracing his finger along Levi's hand. Levi smiled a little at him, the voice breaking through his thoughts.

'You don't love him. You're obsessed. You're sick. You want to make him yours and you can't have him.'  _'Fucking leave me alone,'_  he thought angrily.

* * *

Back at his apartment, he and Eren took showers in the respective homes before meeting back at his place. Eren had his shirt off and wore only dark green boxer briefs. Levi unconsciously licked his lips when he saw Eren's cock outlined with fabric. He was already underneath his blanket, grateful now that Eren couldn't see. He jetted under the covers and peeked out from the top, cuddling into a pillow.

"We're dating now. I'd really like you to…" he trailed off, burying his face in the pillow in embarrassment. It was ridiculously cute.

"To what?" he asked. Eren peeked at him, a pink tint painting his cheeks.

"Cuddle with me." Levi was happy to oblige. He was behind Eren with the latter's back to his chest. The brunet smiled and turned, his leg brushing against Levi's hard on. He blinked, looking over the sheet to their legs. Levi didn't notice Eren touching him, too busy enjoying his embrace.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, feeling Eren tense. Eren smiled gently, then giggled.

"Nope! Nothing at all. I'm  _very_  happy right now. You are too?" he asked teasingly. Levi didn't catch on.

"Yeah," he answered truthfully. "I am."

Eren grinned and snuggled into him, drifting to sleep. Levi's face was inches away from his hair, Eren's soothing scent lulling him into a welcomed sleep.

* * *

"…vi…evi…" Levi groggily stirred, a soft voice coaxing him awake. "…Levi…"

He grunted, slowly moving. His hands felt eerily warm and wet. Eren gasped, forcing him to stop. They were in the same position as they fell asleep.

"A-ahh! Y-your hands…" Levi narrowed his eyes. His hands…? He looked over Eren's shoulder and down where his hands were, blood running cold when he saw. His hands were in Eren's boxers from the front, one hand around the other's cock and the other hand on his inner thigh. He began to move and apologize, but Eren grabbed his arm. His face was flushed and his eyes glowed with lust.

"No! K-keep touching me!" he begged breathlessly. Levi didn't hesitate. He forced himself against Eren and pumped his hand, the brunet crying out in pleasure. He was warm and wet with cum, hips moving to match the pace of Levi's hand. Levi licked Eren's nape, causing him to shiver and grind his bottom to Levi's cock.

"Ahh! …mmh, mo-more. Make me c-cum…" he pleaded, crying out when Levi thumbed his wet slit. Levi groaned when Eren's hand slid into his boxers, his hand finding his cock and pumping it uncontrollably. The raven gasped and bit his shoulder, rocking his hips to Eren's hand. Eren's seductive moans mixed with his grunts harmoniously. This felt so…good.

Levi squeezed Eren's cock and ground his hips, taking his other hand to his ass. He squeezed and kneaded a cheek, causing more sensation and Eren to cry out in pleasure. His warmth spilled into his boxers and Levi's hand. Levi hadn't cum just yet. Eren's hand was moving erratically around his cock, falling to his balls and massaging them. To help himself, Levi guided his dick between Eren's smooth thighs, the skin-to-skin contact nearly forcing him to shudder and cum then and there. He thrust quickly between his thighs over and over, Eren tightening on impulse.

"S-so biiiig. And h-hot!" he squeaked as Levi thrust with abandon, his cock sliding easily with the fabric of Eren's boxers. He was going to cum, marking Eren as his.

"I-I'm going t-to cum," he grunted over Eren's cries. Eren nodded wildly.

"C-cum! Make me yours!" Levi buried his face in Eren's nape, about to reach his peak-

* * *

"Levi!" Someone was shaking his shoulder roughly. He was yanked out of his dream, his head feeling strained. Eren was sitting up and above him, looking concerned.

"Are you okay? You're shaking!" he cried, grabbing his shoulder. "And sweating!"

Levi froze, cheeks red with embarrassment and frustration. Another fucking dream. Instead of him waking up, Eren woke him up. He still had an erection, peeking in his boxers and too noticeable. If he moved the sheet, Eren was going to see. They had only become boyfriends for not even a night.

"Y-yeah. I'm o-okay. Gotta shower. You know, the sweat." He quickly grabbed the blanket and whipped it off, rolling over and off the bed to crouch and hide his boner. Eren blinked innocently.

"O-oh. Okay. I can make you some tea if it'll help you feel better," he offered, getting up from the bed. Levi stayed crouched.

"Sure. That's fine." He didn't want Eren in the room right now. "Yeah, go ahead."

Eren was heading out the room, determination in his eyes. "Sure. I'm your boyfriend now." He smiled cheekily. "I have to take care of you."

He walked away, letting Levi sigh in relief as he got up to head into the bathroom. He locked the door, leaning back onto the wood. His eyes glanced over to the clock. It was only two in the morning. He had to be more careful with these dreams. But when would they stop? When they finally sleep together?

Shit, the thought of it made him harder. He stumbled to the shower and turned it on to ice cold. His hand wrapped around his cock. His hand didn't bring him the same pleasure as Eren's did. Well, dream Eren. The real Eren didn't have the faintest clue how he felt. With how charismatic and seductive he was, he could probably give Levi one hell of a night. That…that meant he had practice, didn't he? He seethed as his hand moved faster around his cock. If he couldn't be Eren's first, he was going to be his forever. Fuck whoever thinks that's corny. He came hard on the shower wall, white streams of his cum slowly washing away. He turned the shower head to the stains and cleaned off, turning the water off when he finished.

He changed into a different pair of boxers, throwing his stained pair in the hamper. Eren knocked on his door.

"Hey, Levi? Tea's ready!" Levi opened the door and nodded.  _'Deep breath. Don't let him know.'_

They headed to the kitchen where Eren had the tea kettle and two cups out for them. He slumped into a chair and took the cup, taking a sip. It was sweet. He didn't like sugar in his tea. He wanted to make a face, but didn't. Eren made it and he wasn't going to make him feel bad.

Eren blew on his tea. "Sorry if it's a little on the sweet side. My mom always tells me to put sugar in tea or coffee to make people smile. Too bad my dad didn't like sugar in his."

Levi felt relaxed enough to make a slight frown. "I don't like sugar much either. What do you do then?"

Eren smiled cockily. "My mom did it for my dad only. I'll do it just for you."

Levi placed the cup down, unsure what he meant. He looked up to ask, then Eren's lips were on his. It felt so much better than his dream. All thought processes shut down, his body focused on feeling Eren's lips and body. He kissed back warmly, relaxing as Eren sat in his lap. The brunet's hands combed into his hair, Levi's arm wrapping around his waist. They were both practically bare except their groins. Levi didn't care if Eren could feel his erection. He was warm and welcome in his arms. They didn't dare to shove their tongues into the kiss, taking it slow despite the lust in their eyes.

Eren pulled away, giggling madly. "We should go back to sleep."

He led Levi back into the bedroom like an incubus bringing his victim into bed. They climbed on and Eren laid his head on Levi's chest, sighing dreamily. Levi put his arm around him.

"Good night, Eren." Eren murmured his good night, falling asleep instantly. Levi dipped his head down and kissed his forehead. He reached over and grabbed his phone off the night stand, turning on the camera. He aimed it at Eren, his sleeping face filling the screen. The sound of the camera went off quietly.

* * *

The next day, Eren and Levi kissed each other goodbye after breakfast before work. Work was uneventful as usual. But a text from Erwin changed his day. 'Come to the club.'

Huh. He clocked out at the end of his day and helped Kenny close the shop before going to Wall Sina. Mike let him in no problem and headed into Erwin's office.

The tall blonde and Hanji were waiting for him with champagne and huge smiles. Erwin raised his glass to him.

"Levi! You came right on time. Champagne?" he asked, picking up the bottle. He declined. Someone had to be sober.

"I found Armin thanks to you and Eren. By the way." He waved the champagne bottle at him. "Be sure to tell Eren that he gets to have free drinks for the rest of his life. I'd give you the offer, but Hanji said she'd be handling your tab."

"Ah ah ah!" piped Hanji, wagging her finger. "Depends on what happened last night! So!"

She propped herself up on the back of the couch, eyes shining with curiosity. "What'd you do? Did he like it? Does he wanna go out with you again?"

That champagne sounded really good now. "Jesus fuck, stop being so nosy, you shitty glasses. We went on a date and became boyfriends. That's it."

Hanji gasped while Erwin choked on his drink. "What do you mean 'that's it?!' Levi! This is incredible! Did you guys hit a homerun?! Is he big? Or do you not like bottoming?"

Holy fuck, she was annoying. Levi waved her off. "We didn't have sex like he did," he replied, nodding over to Erwin. After his coughing fit, Erwin cleared his throat and set the glass and bottle down.

"We had sex," he admitted without an ounce of shame. "I'm going to be taking him to the beach soon because he loves the ocean. He could be the one."

Hanji applauded. "And I'm really happy for you, Erwin! Levi, you should take Eren on another date pronto! And big ones too! And let me know where!"

He glared. "I don't want you following us! Besides," he smiled briefly, "I already have plans for that."

* * *

It took a few weeks of dating for Levi to gather the courage and ask Eren to travel with him. The daycare was going on break because of the end of summer and kids were with their parents for one more vacation until the start of school. Levi managed to get a hotel room booked in Honshu, Japan at a hot spring hotel with Mt. Fuji in the distance. The travel agency was pleased to hear Levi in so long, begging for updated pictures of the fields and mountains in Japan. Kenny was not pleased to hear that Auruo, the part-time butcher, was taking Levi's spot until he got back. But he gave Levi a grin and let him go on vacation.

The two new lovers were at Levi's apartment for a dinner and movie night, cuddling on the couch with popcorn in a big bowl. Eren munched happily on handfuls of it, giggling as some comedy scene played out. Levi was so focused on how he was going to ask that he didn't notice Eren looking over at him.

"Hey, Levi? You okay?" he asked, then offered his popcorn. "Sorry if I ate part of your share."

Levi shook his head, sitting up straight to grab the remote and pause the movie. "It's not that. I wanted to ask you something."

Eren held the popcorn to his chest. "Y-yeah?"

He looked so cute. Levi smiled. "I want you to come with me on vacation. I'm there for work, but it's practically a vacation for me."

Eren looked excited. "Where are we going?" he asked. Levi smirked, then picked up the travel agency's magazine for Japan and showed it to Eren. Mt. Fuji stood tall and proud.

Eren screamed in joy, jumping up and causing the popcorn bowl to fly and scatter popcorn everywhere.

"Japan?! We're going to Japan?!" Levi ignored him, staring at the mess on his floor, table and couch.

"Butter is going to seep into the fucking carpet…" Eren looked at the carpet, having the audacity to gasp like he didn't know he made the mess.

"Sorry!" He ran off to clean, letting Levi sit and wait as he vacuumed the mess. Levi smiled a little while Eren cleaned with gusto, finishing and jumping back onto the couch.

"So, Japan? What should I pay for?" he asked, smiling up at him. Levi shook his head.

"I'm paying for everything. I want you there with me, that's all." Eren smiled sweetly.

"I'll make it up to you. I've always wanted to travel and never had the chance to. Thank you, Levi." Levi nodded, holding his hand. Eren tugged on his hand.

"Come a little closer so I can thank you properly…" His eyes were glowing with lust as he lifted Levi's hand to his lips, nibbling slightly on his finger.

The day ended with Eren in his lap with the two fiercely making out on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya and thank you for reading this chapter! I am in desperate need for someone who can speak German for this story and French for my 'No Name for the Rogue' story. It is critical for the plots and I would rather not use Google translate. Next chapter preview:
> 
> "Everything is so beautiful here…"
> 
> "It's going to be raining a lot for the next few days."
> 
> 'You want to throw him on the bed and take him like a fucking animal.'
> 
> "Levi, before we do this, I need to tell you something."


	4. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, so I'm making up for it by making it really long! And there is a good chunk of Winmin for people who've been craving some in this story.
> 
> As some of you may know, I took a test, I will not type what it is because I fucking hate the word, years ago. Unfortunately, I didn't do well. So guess who's retaking it? Yep, me. So my days have been studying ever since and I haven't had time to update as much as I wanted to. So I've been reduced to getting a couple paragraphs done at night while studying during the day. And I have volunteering to do in the time at a hospital so that takes some of my time too. I worked with babies! They're SO cute, they inspired me to write several scenes for my Ereri family stories with baby Riren. I still have about three months until the test, so I really want to give it my all and not mess around until the month before like I did last time. I apologize in advance for everything!
> 
> Further, I want to send a special thank you to SupaKawaiiDesu for the German you'll be seeing through this story. There's gonna be more to come!

Eren was on the phone while they were checking their luggage in Levi's apartment, speaking hurriedly in German. Thanks to Levi's many travels, he had learned some languages to help him navigate around and speak to locals without having to pull out a guide.

" _Es wird etwas länger dauern, Ma. Ich sag dir dann Bescheid wenn wir uns niedergelassen haben."_ He was talking to his mother, and it didn't seem like he had told her about Levi. That was all right, Levi wasn't really ready to meet Eren's family.

"Wer mit mir mitgeht?" Eren's ears slowly went red, Levi recognizing it as Eren about to lie. _"Naja, ein Freund …ja, Ma, ein Freund!"_ He waited as his mother spoke, then spoke out in frustration.

_"Ich habe keinen Sugar-Daddy! Ja klar, das war ein Scherz. Alles gut, Ma, bis später!"_ With a grin, he hung up and pranced off to finish packing. Levi smirked to himself. Though he was by no means a sugar daddy, he was going to pamper Eren like hell for the entire vacation. Thanks to his family's fortune and a large sum of money from his photography days, he had money to burn. And if he needed every cent to pamper Eren, he would gladly pay it.

The flight took a long time, but Levi had booked first class seats so he would be the one sitting next to Eren without having to deal with shitty people and their shitty brats. Eren was full of energy and kept bouncing in his seat, stealing kisses from Levi in excitement.

"I can't wait to get to the hotel! I've never tried a hot spring before…" he sighed dreamily. "I can't wait to take a bath."

He glanced over at Levi, eyes shining. "What are you excited to see?"

"You in the bath," he answered truthfully, no longer afraid to be shy. Eren grinned, sliding off his seat and into his lap.

"What am I doing in the bath? Let me help you think about that." He ground his hips into Levi's, softly biting his bottom lip. He leaned in to kiss Levi's ear, licking and nibbling it as he pleased. Levi moaned into Eren's shirt and gripped him tightly. Ever since they started dating, Eren had been much more seductive and forward like wearing short shorts whenever he came over to licking food off Levi's fingers with wet sucking and doe-like eyes.

He fucking loved it.

"You're being a naughty little shit." Eren giggled, the sound heavenly.

"Wanna punish me? You could bend me over and give it to me." Was he really saying that because he wanted it? There were people around still! Levi sucked in a breath, forcing himself to think with his brain and not his dick.

"It's not a punishment if you want it," he replied smoothly, moving his hands down to cup Eren's ass. Eren stared lustfully into his eyes as if daring him to do more.

"Mmh, guess not. But I can make a deal with you instead. Something that the both of us would like." God, he loved it when he talked like that. It was only for him and him alone.

"Go on," he rasped, wanting to hear more. Eren kissed his cheek.

"Me on my knees. But that's a treat for when we get to the hotel." Fuck. There was no way they were going into the bathroom for this. The flight attendants might report them and they'd have to do the walk of shame back to their seats. Eren slid off his lap and retreated back into his seat, leaving Levi with just a kiss on his lips.

"The flight attendant keeps watching us," he explained when Levi looked betrayed. Levi glared around, set on finding the flight attendant that forced his lover off his lap. There she was, glaring at them as if the two were doing something wrong. But she turned away when Eren settled down. That bitch.

* * *

 

Getting their luggage took some time, but they were piled into a taxi and headed to the hotel once Levi told the driver where they were staying.

The hotel was everything he wanted it to be. Rich, calm and with the perfect atmosphere. This hotel was mainly for lovers and newlyweds, as evidenced by the private hot springs. Most of the food served was either traditional or romantically themed. It was better to say that the hotel was classier and more expensive to be a love hotel. The staff handed them both yukatas to wear for their stay before taking them to their hotel room.

"Everything is so beautiful here…" Eren's jaw dropped in awe as they were taken around, holding Levi's arm intimately. He looked amazed at anything remotely different, from the clothing to the scenery. He was too tired from the flight to jump around.

Getting to their room was the best part. The bed was on a bedframe decorated with pure white silk and blue and green. Eren flop on the bed while Levi thanked the person for carrying their luggage in, then took several minutes to enjoy how Eren's ass looked in his yukata. Grabbing and fondling it was rapidly becoming his favorite pastime.

"You should unpack," he suggested, though would've liked more time to admire the view. Eren arched his back fluidly as he propped himself up, looking over at Levi with a pout.

"But I wanna be laz~y," he whined. He had the nerve to give Levi puppy eyes. "Unpack for me?"

Levi rolled his eyes, dropping onto the bed and giving Eren's ass a harsh slap, eliciting a squeak.

"Unpack." Eren giggled as he sat up, bounding over to his luggage and unzipping it to take clothes out. Levi had his back turned as he focused on his, making sure everything was neat in the drawers. He couldn't help but notice that Eren was being secretive, taking something out, wrapping it in a shirt and then tucking it away in a drawer. But Levi wasn't going to bother him about it. If Eren wanted to keep it a secret, fine. Not like Levi was any better, he had countless of wet dreams involving him and the last thing he wanted to do was to explain them in detail.

They ordered dinner up to their room, eating mindlessly because they wanted to finish and go to sleep. Eren had loosened up his yukata some more after his shower before flopping on the bed, the yukata riding up to his thighs. Levi had come out of the shower to the sight of Eren sprawled out on the bed, hair messy. He looked delectable. Levi quickly looked away before his body could think about getting a boner. With how thin the material of the yukata was, Eren could tell in a millisecond.

Levi fell onto the bed next to him, the brunet curling up to him sleepily. Levi put his arm around him, bringing him closer to nuzzle his face into his hair.

"Where do you want to go tomorrow?" he whispered. Eren stirred, eyes closing as he began to fall asleep. His treat to Levi would have to wait.

"Nowhere. I wanna stay here and go to the hot spring. I don't wanna do anything else." Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'll ask again when you're less sleepy." He closed his eyes and let himself sleep.

"No wet dream this time, thank God," muttered Levi the next morning. Eren was talking to the waitress about the breakfast she brought up for them. They had Japanese omelets, natto and miso soup; simple food so that they wouldn't be heavy while walking around.

Eren was diving into breakfast, making a face when he tried the natto, but still ate it. Levi checked his phone and saw the request the agency had for him. A picture at a hot spring. Perfect, that could be done here. Huh, they really could stay at the hotel if they wanted.

Now that Eren was more energized, he was going through the latest travel guide and pointing at all the places he wanted to check out.

"I want to go to this shrine. Oh! I wanna go to this garden! Oh, hiking!" he squealed, flipping through the guide. Levi smiled patiently.

"We'll do as much as we can. I have some requests to be done." Eren nodded.

"Yeah, you should get those done as soon as possible." Levi looked over to where his camera was still packed. If he was going to take pictures, it'd be great to have Eren in some of them.

"Look good. I want you to model for me."

* * *

 

Armin and Erwin were having a lovely day at the beach, just as Erwin had promised. Thanks to his successful club, Erwin had a lovely cushion of money he used to buy a beach cottage near the shore. While a nice house, he preferred the hustle and bustle of the city. Armin wasn't the same way and he respected that. He could live in a relaxed setting for a few days if that meant Armin would be with him.

He was surprised that he was so willing to do that for a person. Armin was making him settle down and for some reason, Erwin didn't find that a problem like he did in the past. His idea of relaxing was sitting in his office with an Irish coffee and going over paperwork. Yet here he was on a hammock while the sound of the blender went off. The breeze felt nice and the ocean waves provided the perfect ambience. While he enjoyed the peace, his thoughts were running a mile a minute. He wanted to ask Armin to move in with him, move into the rich home he lived in alone. He meant it when he told Levi he realized how much he wanted to be settled down and away from his fast-paced life when he was at home.

He was lost in his thoughts as Armin was blending up fruit smoothies. It sounded like a children's drink, but he let him have at it. The cuter blond poured the smoothies into tall, frosted glasses before bringing one to Erwin. Erwin smiled at him and chuckled when he saw that the glass was garnished with a strawberry. Armin frowned.

"I know it's not as fancy as your club's, but I tried my best! We've had a lot of alcohol in the past few days, so winding down is good for us." Erwin hummed.

"True," he agreed, then smiled widely. "Yet we didn't have sex on the beach."

Armin frowned. "We had some last night. Oh," he went red, then hit his shoulder. "You pervert."

Erwin chuckled. "Can you blame me? I have a beautiful boyfriend here on the beach with me and we have yet to have passionate beach sex."

Armin smiled, a little sadly, to Erwin's dismay. "I'm sure you have," he spoke softly as though he hoped Erwin wouldn't hear.

If he was referring to Erwin's past, then he wasn't surprised that Armin disliked him even if not immensely. Erwin set the drinks down and entwined their fingers.

"I want that with you. And you alone." Armin was quiet for a moment, then smiled softly and kissed him gently. Small tears dotted the bottom of his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just really messing with my head right now. That you kissed and touched someone before me. And no doubt they were more beautiful than me. With better things to talk about rather than boring you to death about school or-" Erwin shushed him, his eyes piercing into Armin's soft blues. He hated this about Armin. The only thing he hated about him. He sold himself short, cutting himself at the knees with his insecurities that kept him tied down.

"I had relationships with people before I met you. If I met you at the same time as them, I would have chosen you. You are the only one I can ever be truly happy with. You are more beautiful, smarter and have passion that no one else I know has. I could never see you as anything less. So don't try hurting yourself so much. I love you for you, not because I wanted something different for the sake of changing tastes." Armin was tearing up now, but looked happier than he'd ever been.

"I love you too," he whispered. Erwin held his face in his hands, then leaned down to kiss him. Armin closed his eyes, feeling the reminder as to why he wanted a relationship with him. He didn't regret a thing.

They pulled away and Erwin kissed his forehead. "Let's take a walk on the shore to catch our breath. Does that sound good to you? No sex or anything like that. Just me and you relaxing like we deserve."

Armin pouted playfully. "I would still want to have sex later, though."

Erwin threw his head back and laughed. "Whatever you like, my love."

They walked along the sandy shore, enjoying the sand under them and the cool wind as the waves crashed against the shore. Erwin's palms began to sweat as they slowly made their way around the sand. How was he going to ask Armin to move in? What if they were moving too fast? It was a major commitment. Hell, it's pretty much an accepted fact that you will truly know someone if you live with them. It was only natural, no couple would actually live separated forever. Armin was happily chattering away, drinking in the sights with vigor.

"At home, we only had sandboxes that were supposed to make it feel like we were at the beach. More like a beach on a budget," he remarked sarcastically. "So my friends and I would dig a big hole in the sand and fill it with water to make it look like the ocean. But the water looked muddy and the sand never felt right."

Erwin was barely paying attention, zeroing in on Armin's last words. Never felt right? No, their relationship felt right. Like destiny brought them together. He would be a laughingstock if he said that out loud.

"Erwin, are you feeling okay?" Armin asked softly, looking up at him. Erwin blinked, suddenly remembering where he was. He smiled charmingly.

"Of course." Armin arched a brow, not really believing him.

"So what were you thinking about just now?" Erwin hummed, not wanting to spring such a surprise on him when he looked doubtful. Other thoughts filled his mind.

"How beautiful you are," he answered truthfully, admiring how he blushed.

"N-now you're saying that to embarrass me!" he shrieked, glaring at him. Erwin chuckled, kissing his lips gently.

"But I mean it," he replied. Armin gave him a quick smile, but before he could ask him what he was really thinking, thunder roared above them. Erwin cursed, forgetting how rapidly the weather changed in this season. He quickly wrapped his arms around Armin and picked him up, racing back to the house as rain began its assault.

They got to the door in a few seconds, not quite soaking to the bone. Armin had giggled all the way back, hopping down and opening the door.

Erwin stared at the rain from his living room while Armin was fetching some towels for them, silently wondering if this was a blessing or a curse since he was unable to ask Armin to move in with him.

A bit of both, he decided. He'd ask him another time. Maybe in a month or two to see if he felt the same way about him. At this rate, he would.

"It's going to be raining a lot for the next few days." He heard Armin say behind him. Erwin turned and saw Armin hold up a towel to him, smiling brightly. He took the towel from him and rubbed it through his hair.

"Yes, it is." He opened his arms for Armin to snuggle into him, the younger one humming softly in content.

"I like this. Snuggling up," he added to clarify with a quick smile over his shoulder. Erwin nodded, wrapping his arms around him while Armin cuddled. His heart was beating frantically, throwing caution to the wind. Fuck calculating this out. He ready to ask Armin to move in.

"If you want, we could do this more often…at home." Armin giggled and looked up at him, eyes sparkling.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" he asked. Erwin blinked, forgetting how sharp-minded Armin was. It was one of the many things he adored about him. Armin kept going, shaking a little in his arms.

"I noticed you were more reserved today than usual, even with your jokes. And when you told me that you loved me after I cried, I had a feeling…" Erwin swallowed roughly.

"Do you want to live with me? I might be difficult to live with. I wouldn't know. But I want to come home knowing that you're there." There, he said it. Now Armin could say his piece and Erwin would be driving home elated, or wondering if he destroyed his relationship. Armin hummed in thought, in the way that showed he was exaggerating. It brought a smile to his face.

"Armin…" he chuckled. Armin hummed again, turning around and leaping into his arms.

"I'd love to move in with you!" They laughed as Erwin spun him around, retreating up to the bedroom to celebrate.

* * *

 

"I like thiiiiiis," groaned Eren, neck deep in the hot spring. They had an assigned room for themselves, soundproofed and all for couples who decided to get a little more risqué. But there were also warning signs to not actually do anything because it was unhygienic. Good, because even if they were about to do it, Levi wouldn't want to be having sex where many strangers might have.

He had his shoulders above the water, closing his eyes as he relaxed. The scent of roses permeated the air, subtle enough that it didn't give him a migraine. He was ecstatic with how clean the water was, the room being perfect for the hot spring shot he needed and Eren's practically naked ass jumping into the water.

"Private hot springs make things more romantic, don't they? No one could just wander in. That means that we could be doing lots of things without getting embarrassed about being caught."

"What sort of 'things' did you have in mind?" Eren hummed, drifting over to him with a grin on his face.

"Well...I could be making good on that promise I made to you on the plane." Of all places he wanted to turn him on, a hot spring. Levi had to force himself to resist despite how much he hated himself for doing so.

"Maybe we should work on some of the photos before we start relaxing." Eren brightened up.

"Oh, right. Modeling. How do you want me to look?" They made it work with any pose Levi thought was appropriate. He took shots of the hot spring itself, of Eren in his robe as he stood by and when he was beginning to disrobe to get in.

But as Eren took off the robe, Levi edged the camera the other way to cut Eren off. He felt a surge of jealousy erupt when he thought of other people reading the travel guide and seeing any of Eren's nakedness on the pages. His favorite pose was when Eren's bare back faced him, hands in his hair as he stretched and sat on the edge of the hot spring. This was for him, not for anyone else.

Still, Eren was a phenomenal model, although he was probably biased because of his stifling beauty. He was thin and muscular with an ass that begged to be spread and fucked on his cock. Stripping down, Levi saw everything. Eren was completely exposed and he made sure it caught his attention.

One thing they loved to do since they started dating was cuddle. Eren would settle into Levi's lap and enjoy watching TV with him or would happily chat about his day while Levi would listen. He shamelessly hopped into Levi's lap, the towel barely providing cover, and nestled in before looking through Levi's camera. Every so often, he would move his hips suggestively and make Levi bite his hand to hold his moan in.

Eren's sweet giggles snapped him out of his frustrations.

"Levi! I'm barely in the shot!" he whined, showing Levi the shot of Eren getting into the hot spring. His body barely made an appearance to showcase the enticing waters of the spring.

"I did that on purpose. That's for people to know you're a tourist so it'll entice others to come. This has you in the shot." Levi reached over and pressed the button for the next picture. It was his favorite. Eren grinned.

"It looks good!"

"You look good," Levi corrected. "That picture is for me to keep."

Eren's eyes glimmered mischievously. "Ooooh, for what?" he asked in a singsong voice.

Levi smirked back. "For things."

Eren placed the camera down gently and turned in his lap, straddling him. "What sort of things? I'm right here if you need."

"You tell me what I need." Eren reached down and grabbed Levi's towel, almost daring to pull it off. He peered down and licked his lips.

"I think you want to get rid of some stress." Levi swallowed thickly.

"You're causing it."

"Am I?" His hand found Levi's dick, giving him a few rubs through the fabric. Levi breathed out, stopping himself from thrusting up. This was way better than the dreams. Eren fluttered his eyelashes.

"I just tease you a bit." He guided himself down to Levi's cock, grinding at an agonizingly slow rate. Both men were slowly losing themselves to each other's touch. The brunet leaned down and blew lightly on Levi's ear.

"I can get rid of your stress right here." Levi clenched his fists, resisting the urge the best he could.

"Eren, I don't want to." Eren's smile dropped, replaced with insecurity, disappointment and fear. He quickly backed up.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I-I ju-just thought-" he backed up further, "I thought you wanted to-"

"I do," Levi interrupted, quicker than he had intended. He didn't like Eren's sad face when he rejected him. "But I don't want to do it here. It's fucking filthy."

Eren blinked, mind registering that Levi hadn't rejected him like he feared, then his pout was back and he drifted back towards him. "It's not filthy! They washed it before!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, sure. If I turned on a black light, you'd think we were looking at paintings."

Eren giggled, full of relief as he smiled cutely. "So should we head back to the room?"

That Levi wanted. Shit, he was really going to have sex here, in Japan, with his hot neighbor. "Yeah."

They had put their clothes on quickly and left their hot spring, dutifully ignoring the judging stares from people who passed by. People had often tried to bend the rules in the hot spring, and the overeager looks on Levi and Eren's faces did not help.

But as they headed up to their room, Levi's phone went off, causing him to curse. Erwin. He told him he was on vacation, so what the fuck?

"Fuck. I need to take this call. Might as well take a walk through the garden they have. It shouldn't take more than a half hour. Will you be okay on your own?" he asked, not missing the disappointment Eren had shown for a brief moment. But he smiled again, full and happy.

"Yeah! I'll just be in the room. I wanna wind down." Levi reached out and caressed Eren's cheek, the brunet responding by kissing him. Then they reluctantly went their separate ways, the raven seething with anger towards Erwin.

In the bedroom, Eren let out a long sigh. Levi was so hot in his yukata that he wanted to go down on him in the hot spring. But Levi didn't like filthy places. It made sense, but left him feeling frustrated. He needed to let loose a little. Just real quick before Levi gets back.

Going to the drawer, he slid it open and sighed in relief at the sight of all his things exactly where he had left them. "I'm so glad I brought all this."

He took a minute to think it over, then decided that thirty minutes would pass by fast if he just sat there thinking. "Hmm, I think I'll use this one."

Levi answered with a growl in his voice. "Erwin…"

Erwin was too happy to care. _"Levi, thank you for answering. I have great news. Armin agreed to move in with me!"_

Levi's eyes widened, taking a seat on a bench in the garden.

"That's...surprising. Has it been that long?" He had been so preoccupied thinking about Eren that Erwin and Armin's situation barely held importance. He forgot that Erwin was going to ask Armin to move in. Had he even mentioned it? Erwin was laughing on the other side of the line.

_"A few months is longer than I would've imagined to be with someone. I'm very excited. The idea of having Armin live with me excited and scared me. Now I can't wait until we get back and pack his things into my house."_ His excitement was clear no matter how calm Erwin wanted to sound.

"I'm happy for you." And he meant that. Erwin grinned.

_"Thank you. And how's everything for you?"_ Fine before you called, Levi wanted to snip. But he bit back his tongue.

"We're taking things slow." Erwin hummed deeply.

_"Ah...you haven't told him much, have you?"_ Levi blinked.

"About what?" Erwin chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

_"Your inexperience."_ Levi's fingers clenched tightly as if wishing Erwin's neck was there.

"...I don't think I'm terrible." It was hard to judge if he hadn't done anything yet. Erwin was smiling good-naturedly.

_"I didn't say you were. It's perfectly fine. What are you worried about?"_ Levi frowned.

"Screwing up, I guess. Eren seems well-versed in the subject." Levi being awkward wasn't something he expected from the man. Levi was always the cold one of their group. It was astonishing to find that he was so enamored with this one person.

_"Considering how much he and Armin freely joke about that sort of thing, I assume he knows his way around."_ Eren and Armin would openly talk about fantasies after too many mojitos, but nothing out of the ordinary between two friends.

"Does Armin know if he is?" Levi pressed. Erwin pursed his lips.

_"I imagine he does, but it's not right to ask my lover if his best friend is a virgin. I promised myself to him. I don't want him thinking I need anyone else."_ Damn, he was committed. Levi smirked.

"As if I'd let you steal Eren from me. Eren's mine." Erwin lifted his free hand in surrender.

_"No complaints here. Ah, I must be keeping you from him, aren't I? I'll call another time. I just needed to tell someone how happy I am without having them show up on my doorstep after I hang up."_ Hanji would. Levi shrugged.

"That's fine. I'm happy that you're happy. Now don't call me back for the rest of my vacation." Erwin started laughing.

_"Will do. Sex awaits. And believe me when I say it feels amazing with the right person. I get that every night now."_ Motherfucker was bragging now. He hung up before Levi could snap at him. He glared at his phone and pushed off the bench to head back to the hotel room. Eren was waiting for him.

* * *

 

Levi was right outside the door when he heard a breathless, seductive moan. Eren's. His heart sunk. Was...was he cheating? No, no fucking way. Eren wouldn't. Fuck, did someone...?

He jammed his card key into the lock, the light taking longer than he thought to turn green. Blood rushed to his head, legs and fists, ready to fuck up whoever was with Eren. Silent like a killer, he sped in when the door silently closed behind him, heading to the bedroom.

And stopped dead. The blood rushed from his head to his groin.

There Eren was, alone and safe, to his immediate relief. He didn't even notice Levi was there, too preoccupied with the task in hand. He was completely naked, the yukata tossed aside while he was spread out on the bed. His ass was in the air, hips moving up and down while he was working a long, thick dildo in and out of his tight hole. If that wasn't pleasurable enough, he was moaning Levi's name. Levi's.

"Mmmh...ah! Levi! Y-your cock is soooo big...harder, please!" Levi felt his erection through his pants, running a hand down his front as he didn't shift his gaze.

Eren slid the dildo in and out, moaning and practically squealing.

"Yes! F-faster! Mmh, yeah...just like that..." His hand moved faster, the pitch of his voice getting higher as he was reaching his release. Levi grunted, holding his voice back so he wouldn't hear him.

"T-touch me...right here..." His hand glided to his cock, stroking it at the same pace as the dildo. "Y-yes! Oh God...please don't stop. I wanna cum. Make me cum for you. L-Levi!" Fuck, the way he said his name! Levi rubbed his front, dying to unzip and pull his hardened cock out.

"You're gonna cum? Nghh! Me too! C-cum anywhere you want. I'm yours...ahh! L-LEVI!" he practically screamed, releasing all over the bed. He fell lax on the bed, the dildo pulled out and laying on the sheets. Levi retreated into the bathroom, cock hard in his yukata. Eren had masturbated to him. And it excited him.

He had just released, so it wasn't possible to pull any moves right now. Maybe tonight…

He turned the shower on and hopped in, the ice-cold water raining down in sheets. It calmed him down immensely, clearing his head so he could debate his next moves. Even with the water pinning him, the memory of Eren's screams rung harmoniously in his ears.

But one thing was certain, he was going to make Eren genuinely scream his name.

Eren was on the bed with his phone, the sheets stripped off and replaced by a new set. The old one was already gone, not a speck of the mess in sight. His yukata was hiked up to his thighs as he kicked his legs freely. Now he was imagining them wrapped around his hips…he just took a cold shower, he didn't need another one.

'You want to throw him on the bed and take him like a fucking animal.' Fuck you. Maybe he would. And it was going to shut those voices up forever when Eren screamed his name and quieted them. Levi cleared his throat to get his attention, noting that the nightstand drawer was slightly ajar. Excited, Eren quickly sat up and grinned.

"Hi! Done with your phone call?" he asked merrily, a little forced. Levi probably knew why. He decided not to call him out on it.

"Yeah, it was Erwin. He said that Armin agreed to move in with him." At this, Eren laughed genuinely.

"Yeah, Armin just texted me about that! You'd think he asked him to marry him." Levi chuckled and sat on the bed with him.

"You wouldn't be that excited to move in with me?" Eren scoffed playfully.

"I do live with you. You're my neighbor, but I sleep and wake up in your bed. I shouldn't even bother paying rent for an apartment I rarely use." He laid on his stomach, grinning at him. "We should move in to split rent."

Levi rolled his eyes. "You don't want to move in because you love me?"

"Nope!" Eren piped, popping the 'p.'

Levi leaned over at slapped his ass, causing Eren to squeak. "You want to have dinner?"

Eren beamed. "Yeah! I thought of this nice takoyaki place nearby. We should try it!"

He showed Levi where it was on the travel guide, a place where Levi was used to walking to during his days in Japan.

They got ready in the bathroom together, and Levi felt it was because Eren wanted to show off how he looked. He was buttoning up his brown coat that went down past his ass, shaped by his dark jeans. Levi didn't have to be jealous about people staring at his ass, thank the Lord for that.

He looked at his reflection, a grey peacoat and black leather pants. He didn't think he looked bad, but Eren was the true judge of that. Judging by Eren's pleased sideways glances, he looked good.

"These are so good!" cried Eren as he popped takoyaki into his mouth. Steam poured out of his mouth from the heat and he made a show of rolling the ball in his mouth, but refused to take it out of his mouth to cool off. Levi blew on his before biting in, the hot food combating the cold weather. The street around them was busy as ever. Even the line they were in was packed with people. They were ushered out when they got their food and stood in the street to eat. Personally, Levi wanted to eat at a restaurant, somewhere clean and high-end so he wouldn't have to worry much about grime clinging to him. But a street vendor? Maybe Eren thought that was all he could afford?

Judging by his bright smile, it looked like he didn't care. Eren's smile fell a little when he saw Levi's unsure expression. To cheer him up, he kissed him joyfully.

"I know it's dirty to eat outside like this, but it's fun!" he giggled. Levi grimaced.

"There's nothing fun about eating outside where everything is dirty." Eren giggled and held out another takoyaki ball out to him.

"One more bite?" he cooed. Levi glared.

"I don't want it." Eren pouted, then smiled seductively.

"One more bite and I'll give you dessert." Levi practically snatched it out of his hand. It disappeared into Levi's mouth before he could blink. He was staring at Eren expectantly, hoping he'd make a move. With a giggle, Eren threw himself into his arms and kissed him deeply. Levi accepted it warmly, almost groaning when Eren moved away. His eyes were sparkling.

"Wanna go sight-seeing before we head back?" He barely had time to answer back when Eren happily pulled him along and practically skipped down the street.

It was nice to see Japan at night. Parts of their busy cities like Ginza never were dim for any times at night. The city lights made artificial daytime for their night scene where couples, friends and tourists roamed and explored the city. Usually Levi was more than content to enjoy the city from a distance, taking pictures of bright, awed faces as they took in the sights. But Eren made it worthwhile.

He pulled him up to a photo booth. Levi hated photo booths. The lights were too bright and he got annoyed at the flashes that acted too fast, a photographer's nightmare. But Eren happily scooted them in and put in a few coins to get the machine started.

"Say 'cheese!'" shouted Eren, hugging Levi close and smiling. Levi didn't have time to react until the first blinding flash filled the booth. Fuck, he was hating this. Eren wrapped an arm around him tightly, sticking his tongue out at the camera.

"Make a silly face, Levi!" Levi's immediate thought was to scowl. And he ended up scowling through the rest of the flashes.

Eren hurried to collect the strip, jaw dropping when he saw the result. He began to laugh and show Levi. Yep, he looked like he was annoyed while Eren was bubbly and excited.

"Levi! No way! We're gonna take them again!" He was shaking his head.

"We don't have to-" Eren was yanking him back in. But instead of sitting next to him, Eren got into his lap after paying for another round. He kissed him deeply. Levi ignored the flashes and kissed him back, slipping his tongue into Eren's mouth. Eren squeaked when Levi shifted him until his back was against the booth wall. Something dark stirred in his stomach, looking down at Eren like he was delicious prey. Eren looked up at him like he was accepting that he was Levi's, like he wanted him to take him. Levi was more than willing to take what Eren was giving.

They released from each other and stared deep into the other's eyes. Eren broke the tension by jumping off his lap.

"Let's go get the pictures!" he sang. Levi was more than happy to leave the bright booth and into the night. Eren scooped the pictures out of the slot and hummed.

"Really hot." Levi didn't take his eyes off him and agreed.

* * *

 

Taking the taxi back was the longest ride Levi had felt in ages. It was clear the man was taking his time to not hit any of the pedestrians whose carelessness was heightened with the curiosity of the nightlife. Levi and Eren were interested in a different part of nightlife.

They were fiercely making out in the back seat. Levi had Eren in his lap, purposefully hiding that lustful face from the taxi driver in case he wanted a peek at their show. Eren's face as he loosened up and gave in was for his eyes only.

Back at the hotel, Levi paid and tipped the driver before hauling in with Eren in tow. Their clothes were starting to constrict. Levi needed to take a bath. He had to prepare for this. He didn't want his first time to go south. Eren looked like he had the same idea, staring off and discreetly trying to breathe deeper by tugging at his collar.

"I-I need to shower first," demanded Eren urgently, fleeing into the bathroom before Levi could reply. He flopped down on the nearest chair, kicking off his shoes and removing his coat. His fingers quaked thanks to his nerves. 'Calm down,' he scolded himself like a child, 'What if Eren laughs at you in bed if you're too nervous?'

Eren wasn't cruel like that, but Levi wouldn't see it that way. He removed the most of his clothes and left his pants on, patiently waiting for Eren to finish.

The brunet was out soon after in his yukata, the clothes loose around his body with the hope that it wouldn't stay on him for long. He smiled adorably.

"Your turn!" he sang. As Levi passed him, Eren admired his abs and muscled body. He hopped onto the bed and climbed towards the head. Ass facing Levi and on all fours, he grinned.

"Oh, and Levi," called Eren sweetly, causing him to turn. He flipped open his yukata and groped the left ass cheek, pulling for Levi to see his tight ass. "You might wanna take a quick shower."

Levi slammed the door shut before he would jump him. He leaned back onto the door, labored breaths leaving his mouth in pants. He shed out of his pants to free his cock, resisting the desire to jerk off. He was going to have Eren soon. He just needed to clean up and get rid of the musty, outside germs in his hair and skin.

The shower went for as long as he liked, then dressed into the yukata before laying a hand on the doorknob. He swallowed the nerves away and opened the door.

Eren was sitting on the bed, toying with his phone and smiling when he saw Levi. He sat up and beckoned him closer with an inviting smile and a hand on his yukata to disrobe.

Levi took the invitation, wedging himself between Eren's leg before locking lips with him in an open-mouthed kiss.

They kissed deeply, Eren's back against the sheets with Levi on top. The yukatas were loose on their bodies and needed just one fluid movement to be rid of them. Eren moaned in bliss when Levi pulled back and latched onto a sensitive part of his neck. He licked and sucked, taking away the yukata whenever it got in the way of his lust. Eren was practically naked before him, suddenly shoving him away as if he woke from a trance. Levi's heart nearly shattered. Fear and shame clouded the lust and the voices were back to berate and belittle him for taking it too far. But Eren didn't look scared, just cautious. The voices halted, to Levi's relief. Eren was breathing deeply, coming down from the high Levi gave him.

"Levi, before we do this, I need to tell you something." Levi leaned back, afraid of what Eren wanted to say. Did he want to back out? Was he rejecting him? Were they over? Eren looked worried. And embarrassed.

"I-I'm a virgin." A virgin. His heart lifted at the thought of being Eren's first, but disbelief clouded over. No way. There was no way in fuck that Eren, a vixen who made himself at home in Levi's lap and could talk him into a boner, was a virgin.

"Y-you're a…virgin?" he breathed, unsure if Eren heard him. His blush said 'yes.'

"I…I am. And I really want my first time to be really special. I want it with you, but where I can go back and remember." So Eren wanted to have sex with him. Levi felt his pride soar at that, but where could they possibly do it for Eren to be proud of? Eren seemed to read his mind, fidgeting with the hem of his yukata.

"A-and I'd want that where I always get to see you and where I'm comfortable. I want to be yours in your bed." Levi's jaw dropped. Eren wanted him in his bed. He had imagined sex with him and fantasized about it in enough detail that Levi felt flattered. Even less guilty.

"I-I always thought you had more experience. Especially when I saw-" He clamped his mouth shut when he nearly slipped. But Eren was dead-set to hear him.

"S-saw what?" His eyes were pleading, a sight Levi couldn't resist. He sighed, unable to keep the secret.

"After I talked to Erwin, I came back to the room and saw you masturbating." He didn't say more. And didn't have to. Eren looked like he wanted to disappear, fiddling with his fingers.

"You saw that?" Levi cleared his throat, feeling awkward.

"Yeah. I loved the view, to be honest. I noticed you were acting strange when we unpacked the first night. Was that your…?" He didn't say it so Eren's face wouldn't stay looking like a tomato. The brunet was clutching the bottom of his yukata and bunching it up to ease the heat that pooled in his groin.

"Well..." he was glowing red with embarrassment, "I knew that I would need to relieve myself from time to time. A-and when we slept and cuddled, your dick would rub against my ass. It felt so good, but it got me frustrated that I couldn't do anything about it. So when you said we were coming here, I packed a few ah, toys, to get me through this. I really want to lose my virginity in your bed, not here."

Levi's bed. Where they slept together almost every night now. Did it really mean that much to Eren for their first time to be there? Eren looked up at him with determined green eyes. "I promised myself that I wouldn't go too far. I want your cock in your bed. I want to scream your name in your room."

Levi stiffened, cursing Eren for saying those words as if they had no effect. He wanted to take Eren then and there. But if he could look at his bed and remember their first night, then he would follow through with what Eren wanted.

"Okay," he said, with a tremendous amount of willpower and self-loathing as he stood up. "We won't do it here. I'm gonna…go shower."

He had to turn it extra cold tonight. Eren held fast to his arm, getting up and kneeling on the floor.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to have any kind of sex here," he purred, getting on his knees in front of him. "You can claim my mouth, just like I promised on the plane."

His seductive grin graced his lips. "Want to take it? I don't gag too much. I've practiced a lot with a toy. You look pretty big through your boxers."

He rubbed Levi's front, the latter hissing a curse. Eren licked his lips. "You want to fuck my mouth, don't you?" He teased him by mouthing him through the boxers, moaning at the heat on his tongue.

"Mmmhh. You can even cum in it if you want. I've always wanted to try swallowing a load." He looked up at him and winked. "C'mon, Levi. I wanna make you feel good."

He was feeling him through the flimsy cloth, cock lined as he stroked. His heart soared when he felt how big Levi was. "Oh, you're really big."

It took a lot to keep himself on his feet and not buckle. "Fuck, Eren. You're making me lose it."

"Am I?" He mouthed the tip just for a second and made Levi spasm. His fingers gripped the waistband of Levi's boxers. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Levi pulled his boxers down quickly, exposing Eren to his throbbing dick. Eren's jaw dropped in shock.

"Oh fuck," he gasped, looking up at him. "You're huge." He was bigger than his dildo. It excited him and sent shivers down his spine when he thought about trying to fit him in his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." He ran his fingers through Eren's hair, pulling him forward. "Kiss it. Don't suck yet."

Eren licked his lips, looking up at Levi as he laid a kiss on the tip. Levi groaned. His lips were soft like silk. His erection hardened with each kiss, pulsating as Eren pulled away. Encouraged, Eren swirled his tongue around the tip as if it were a candy, not yet sucking it. He licked stripes up and down his cock, hand moving along the length. Levi grit his teeth.

"Fuck, your tongue is amazing." He sat in bed, letting Eren lick him. Eren himself was getting insanely turned on, not expecting Levi to taste this good. He wanted more...

He squirmed, trying to quell the heat rapidly developing between his legs. He wanted Levi take him so badly, push this cock into him and fuck him until he pumped him full of his cum. But he couldn't. He wanted to have sex in Levi's bed. He wanted Levi to make him scream and fuck him raw where Eren would remember every time he walked into the bedroom. Right now, he wanted his cock down his throat. He pumped him hard with his hand, smiling up at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Levi smirked.

"Fuck yeah." Finally. Eren wrapped his lips around his tip and tried to slide in as much as he could, tongue massaging every bit of his cock he could touch. Levi nearly crumbled

Eren moaned deeply at the taste so Levi's precum on his tongue, excitedly thinking about Levi cumming in his mouth. He bobbed his head enthusiastically, taking more of him down his throat. 'Please cum!' he begged internally. 'I want it so badly!'

He reached for Levi's balls, palming the sensitive sack in his hands. Levi thrust his hips at his touch, Eren straining to accommodate him. He breathed through his nose, eyes watering as he was turning more desperate.

Levi was too, grabbing Eren's head. The brunet blinked in confusion, suddenly finding himself being guided into taking Levi's cock faster and deeper.

His face was flushed, panting deeply while his cum slowly ran down his face. His mouth was still open, tongue hanging out as it were when he was opening his mouth obediently for him. He swallowed, moaning in delight with some of Levi's release flowing down his throat. It was amazing and Levi's taste only fueled his desire for more. He grabbed Levi's cock, massaging it warmly.

The raven had paused for a break, going lax on the bed while Eren played with his cock and sucked it greedily. The brunet was still turned on and wanted his release. He was imagining how good it would feel to sit on Levi's dick and ride him. Ooh, even better if Levi was forceful enough to lift and slam him down on his cock. He really wanted Levi inside him.

...maybe just the tip...it wouldn't count as fucking him, right?

Levi sensed his desperation and smirked. It was his turn to service Eren after he had made him cum.

"Turn over so I can make you less lonely." L-like a 69? He wanted to? Giddy, Eren released him from his mouth, his tongue missing his taste. Levi lied back in bed.

"On top of me. I want a good view." Levi's voice sounded much deeper, sexier. Eren enjoyed every second of it. He turned over and crawled back until his ass was presented to him.

"Like this?" he asked, keeping his voice as innocent as can be. Levi smacked his ass and hungrily watched it bounce.

"Perfect." He massaged his ass and slowly spread the cheeks apart, exposing his tight hole that hadn't been breached by anyone. It was his.

Eren was his.

He ran his tongue gently around Eren's tight hole, feeling the boy tense and shiver above him. Smirking, he decided to return the favor of Eren's earlier actions and licked Eren's cock from the tip to the base. Eren moaned and arched his back, concentrating on Levi's cock and giving it a long lick. Levi resisted the urge to moan and give Eren the lead. He wanted to dominate, even though he loved how aggressive Eren was.

His tongue pushed its way past Eren's tight entrance, causing him to gasp. Levi smirked. The brunet was used to having a dildo in his ass, but his tongue was sending him over. Pride giving him confidence, Levi pushed his tongue further in and started to eat him out. Every stroke of his tongue sent electrifying shocks down Eren's spine as he tightened around the appendage. This is what it felt like to have sex...a toy could never give him this feeling. He went back to sucking Levi's dick, hoping to send him over the edge before he would be putty in his hands. He didn't want to come so quickly.

Levi's hands were up to grope Eren's ass, giving him a couple slaps when Eren tried to lift up and get away from Levi's tongue. Eren squeaked at his forcefulness, wanting dominance or else he would say fuck his virginity and have the raven fuck him in every corner of their room. He released Levi's dick and sucked greedily on his balls, jerking him off in unison.

Levi released him to moan, about to come for the second time. But there was no way he could let Eren win, not after being seduced and teased so many times. He reached for the lube and squeezed a copious amount onto his fingers. Tracing a finger along Eren's hole, he forced it in and began to pump mercilessly.

"Hmm!" Eren gasped. Levi was fucking him? But how? His cock was in his mouth! He gasped again when Levi slid his finger in deeper, making him squeal. His fingers. They felt amazing...

He turned his attention back to Levi's dick and bobbed his head up and down, taking more of it in to the hilt. Shit, if he knew blowjobs were this good, he would've blown him on the plane.

As for Levi, he relished in the sight of his finger being sucked into Eren's tightness. He took him all the way to his knuckle and he wanted to add more. He was going to stretch him out so he could use the dildo to fuck him since he wanted to save his dick for when they get back. He could hardly wait, but this would suffice.

He reached for the dildo in the drawer, smirking when he remembered Eren saying he was huge. The dildo wasn't a bad size, but obviously he was bigger if Eren thought so. Eren continued his fun, smiling at how good he felt. He could hardly wait to have sex, but messing around like this was definitely fun.

Spreading lube onto the dildo, he grinned evilly as Eren was blissfully unaware of what he had for him. Lining the lubed dildo to his ass, he slowly began to push the dildo in. Eren cried out and whipped his head back, eyes tearing at Levi's betrayal.

"L-Levi!" God, he loved how he sounded when he begged like that. "T-take it out...please...I want you. N-not a t-toy."

"I can't, baby. I wanna fuck you and we want to keep our virginity until that day comes. I have to use this. Or," his eyes gleamed. "You want me to use my tongue?"

Eren nodded weakly. "I-I do. I wanna ride your tongue..."

Levi grinned, dropping the dildo and laying back onto the bed. "Then sit on my face."

Eren slowly turned and crawled up towards Levi, pouting inside. He wanted to dominate and tease like he was flawlessly doing ever since they were dating. How in the world did it come to this? But he didn't exactly mind. Levi being forceful was a fantasy he had been dreaming about.

In seconds, Eren was crying out in pleasure, tears brimming in his eyes. Levi's tongue was entering him again and he didn't wait for him to adjust until he was eating him out again. His hips bucked whenever he felt Levi's tongue rub the right way inside of him, but not near his prostate. Whenever he unconsciously tried to move away, Levi would grip his hips and force him down on his tongue. Fuck, this was the forceful Levi he had been dreaming about. He couldn't wait for the day they would go all the way. He was already dreaming of riding Levi's thick cock. The sensation of Levi's tongue had Eren moving his hips up and down on Levi's face. As he continued, Levi reached up and grabbed hold of Eren's cock, giving it long, hard strokes to help finish him off. Eren whimpered and moaned, falling to pieces with every stroke of Levi's hand and crass lick of his tongue. Heat built up in his belly and the familiar feeling of cumming crept up faster than fire. Surprised, Eren tried to get off, not wanting to cum and dirty their bed. But Levi held fast. Eren was going to come and give into him like he always fantasized.

The brunet couldn't hold it in longer. Precum stained the tip of his cock and leaked while he rode Levi's face. His hand squeezed and massaged up and down his cock in tune with Levi's tongue. He...he couldn't hold back anymore.

"L-Levi! I'm c-cumming! I'm cumming!" His vision went white as the buildup spilt over. He came in spurts, staining his abdomen and Levi's face in his cum. Mortified, Eren fell back onto the sheets, panting erratically. He should have put on a condom. He knew Levi hated messes and he went and defiled their bed with him in it. He had managed to clean up before Levi saw him masturbate before, but there was no fixing this. To his surprise, Levi chuckled.

The raven was marked as Eren's, their bed a mess because Levi made Eren cum that much. Something dark stirred in him that loved the thought of that, of making Eren cum and moan in pleasure. He swiped cum off with his finger and sucked, Eren's sweetness coating his tongue. Now it was time for his release.

"Get on all fours, ass to me," he ordered. Eren perked up, happy Levi wasn't pissed and curious as to what Levi wanted. He obediently turned and presented his ass, on his hands and knees with his head turned to him.

"Umm, a-are you gonna...?" he trailed off, unsure whether or not to finish his sentence. As much as Levi wanted to, he shook his head.

"I won't. Not until we're in my bed. But I want to feel your ass on my cock." His hands groped Eren's ass, cock close to his entrance. He groped and spread his cheeks, massaging to hear Eren's sweet moans. But this was about his release.

He took his cock and gently pressed it against Eren's hole, pushing in slowly. Eren held his breath, squirming and resisting the urge to encourage Levi further. He turned to ask him to stop, but then felt Levi shift and place his cock between his ass cheeks. He slowly slid himself in and out between his ass, each stroke sending his climax closer to completion. Eren fell forward

His thoughts roamed to fucking him, forgetting the sheer amount of willpower he needed earlier to stop himself from fucking Eren all the way earlier when he just pressed the tip in.

He thrust faster, squeezing harder so every part of his erection felt Eren's ass. The friction of their skin rubbing against each other caused his cock to swell, precum leaking from the tip. He pulled out, much to Eren's whimpering, but he gasped when Levi pressed the tip against his entrance, the precum staining the tight ring.

"Feel that? Feel what you do to me?" Eren nodded, mind running a mile a minute to predict what Levi was gonna do next. He moved back to his ass and thrust at an unmatched pace, cock sliding between his cheeks as the precum leaked and smeared against his ass. Feeling bolder, Eren moved his hips, pushing his ass out to press against his cock. Levi didn't let up the pace, his release closing in until he was only a few thrusts away from cumming. He hissed and thrust hard.

"Fuck, I'm…gonna cum." Eren moved his hips faster, addicted to the feel of Levi's cock.

"P-please! Cum on my back!" Levi nodded, content and filled with pleasure at the thought of marking Eren. He pulled back and came, his semen making a mess on Eren's lower back. Eren fell, lying flat on his stomach as he panted deeply.

Levi reached and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, aiming his camera at the perfect angle to capture all of Eren's features with Levi's semen decorating his back and snapped. He had placed the phone back on the nightstand when Eren sat up with a grin.

"That was amazing..." he hummed, thoroughly satisfied. Levi smirked, kissing him deeply.

"It really was. You felt so good around my cock." Eren giggled, lifting a hand up to his ass and rubbing where the sore area was bound to start.

"And your cock felt so good in me." He crawled up and pinned Levi to the mattress, reaching for his cock. Levi hitched a breath, unsure if he was ready for another round so quickly. Eren ground his ass against Levi's cock, moaning like a seasoned vixen.

"When we get home, I'm all yours." Levi was going to make him scream it. Even the voices screaming at Levi to leave Eren alone were dead silent, the hunger for Eren's innocence overtaking them. They both went to bed that night hoping that the day to fly back home would come sooner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the chapter! I feel like I'm getting better at writing smut, so the next one hopefully won't disappoint!
> 
> Next chapter preview:
> 
> "Levi, thanks for taking me on vacation with you. I've always wanted to travel. I enjoyed it more because you're with me."
> 
> "I want you to decide. Do you want to use a condom, or do you want me dripping with your cum out of my ass?"
> 
> "Oh g-god-plea-please! F-fill me u-up!"


End file.
